A Touch Of Insanity (A Jeff The Killer x Reader Love Story)
by XxCheshire MoonxX
Summary: ( Y/N ) is a normal girl, well as normal as a 16-year-old can be. Living with a family that isn't even hers. Just one thing, she doesn't know that and what's worst everything turns upside down when Jeff tries to kill her. It's a shame though, he failed in his first try due to an...inconvenience. He tries a second time and he fails once again, why though? He hesitated in killing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day, well it was Sunday. I could hear the birds chirping happily outside. I have never been fond of the outside so it was unlikely to find me walking out there. Not like I hate it, I just don't find joy in activities such as that.

The sun was shining through my windows and it was hitting the screen of my computer which made it slightly hard to see what I was doing at the moment. It was pretty much just typing a couple of things that I needed to get done through the day, I was always the first one to ever get up and work on things around the house. I always enjoyed the silence that I got when everyone was sleeping. It was peaceful and it gave me a nice feeling. Sighing softly I stretched and leaned back on my chair, looking over at the window and then back at my screen, groaning softly in annoyance I got up and walked over to the window, closing the shades and then walked back and sat down once again.

I never really turned on the brightness of the screen up to high because one, I didn't like bright lights, and two, the light hurt my eyes a lot. So that's why I always kept the light of it in like the lowest setting.

Soon I finished typing and I printed the paper out, I was actually very surprised that my little brother, Nathan or as I liked to call him Nathaniel, wasn't up and running around today. He would usually wake up a few minutes after I would. Though today was slightly different...Shrugging the thought off I got the paper along with my phone and headed down stairs. Though there was something off, as I walked by Nathan's room I could hear voices inside.

This was strange, ever so slowly I walked closer to his door and pressed my ear to the door, I tried to hear as best as I could without making a sound or without leaning too much against the door. I stood there waiting for something to happen, and then that's when I heard Nathan whisper something, I could make it out as: "I'm pretty sure she's downstairs." Was he talking to himself? No, that couldn't be...he had never done such a thing. For all I knew he didn't have any imaginary friends...then who was he talking to?

A couple of seconds later and I heard something, it was a voice, just hearing it made me shudder. I didn't know that I had been holding my breath until I let out a shaky breath. Just who the hell was Nathan talking to?! And what scared me the most was when I heard soft footsteps, they sounded like the person was wearing boots, I could hear them getting closer to the door, each step made my heart race. I held my breath before gently pushing myself off the door, making sure that it didn't buckle from the push and took a small step back.

I felt my hands shake as I saw the door handle move slowly. I breathed out slowly before, shaking the feeling off. Not that it help. I raised my hand up and knocked on the door gently. "Hey, Nate? Is there someone in there with you?" I asked out loud, trying to not sound like I had just had a small panic attack. And that's when the door opened, but instead of the person I thought would be in front of me, it was Nathan. "Huh? Oh, no (_Y/N_). I was just playing a game that's all." He grinned up at me before he ran downstairs.

I blinked a few times, "Well that was odd." I then looked inside his room, I eyed his window...i-it was opened. His window-no wait, he never opened his window like this. Then why would he now? Shaking my head, I walked into his room and closed the window. As I turned around to walk out, I felt myself shudder once again. What was wrong with me? He was probably just talking to himself. But why was his window opened? I'll have to ask him later. Sighing out softly, I stepped out of his room and closed the door behind and headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I almost scream, as I looked around I see a box of cereal scattered all over the place and I see the milk everywhere. I took in a deep breath before looking over at Nathan, angered could be seen in my eyes. "Nathaniel, what did you do mister?" I say, obviously annoyed and angry. "I-I wanted to get something for breakfast and I sort of...uh..." He stumbled a bit at the end before he said, "I sort of tripped and made this huge mess."

Placing both my phone and my piece of paper on the coffee table in the living room, I walked over to him and touch his head, it was covered in milk. I grimaced in disgust. "Alright, just go wash up and I'll clean this up before making you some breakfast myself." I looked at the huge mess as I heard him run up the steps. I sighed out deeply, well that's what I get for getting a little 7-year-old brother and parents who don't give a fuck about us at all. Oh goody.

I went over and grabbed the mop, I started to wipe the milk away. Grabbing the empty container and throwing it in the trash. Well this couldn't get worse, right? Yeah, probably won't. And that's when a small breeze made my hair sway gently. I froze on the spot, placing the mop against a chair before quickly looking around the room. My heart started to race once again. That's when I saw the door, the back door was wide open. Why was it opened? Well that was a mystery to me. I slowly walked over to it, as I reached for the doorknob...a hand grabbed my arm, instead of screaming like someone else beside me would I closed my eyes and my other hand formed into a fist and threw a punch straight at whoever was in front of me.

The person groaned out in pain before letting go of my arm meaning that I had hit whoever it was. I quickly opened my eyes and I was ready to close the door before I finally got a glimpse of who it was. And that was just my absurd, overly dramatic, sappy, weird, random, and gleeful friend, otherwise known as Jennifer. She held her cheek, glaring at me like she was going to kill me. Not like I gave a fuck in the first place. "What the fuck was that for?!" She yelled at me as she bawled out as she punched my arm gently multiple times.

I just rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for fucking scaring me like that." I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her inside, closing and locking the door. I was happy that my parents hadn't woke up by that, if not they would be yelling at her for making this mess and for having Jennifer over. "Wow, holy shit! What the fuck happened in here?" She looked around the kitchen, making slightly shifty eyes before skipping over to the living room. "Nathan just made a big mess that's all." I explained before I started to clean once again. As I finished wiping and cleaning the milk away, I started to throw the bits of cereal that was on the counter and on the table on the floor so I could sweep the, afterwards. Then it hit me.

Thinking for a moment I looked over at Jennifer. "Hey, were you the one that opened the door? And if you did then were you the one that scared Nate onto throwing all of thi-" I cut myself off, she was didn't know about the mess. "Huh? Oh, no I was just walking through and I saw your door opened. Then I thought, hey might as well go visit. I thought that you had opened the door because I saw you holding the doorknob." I shook my head in response, "Not me. I had walked downstairs and saw the mess, after a couple of second into cleaning I noticed that the door was opened." Well this wasn't adding up at all. Nathan's window was opened today in the morning and now the door. "Well maybe Nate opened it." I bit my lip gently, "Maybe..." I said softly.

I swept away all of the cereal and finished in the kitchen. Well, that took away my time to at least get something done. Looking over at my list I crossed off a few things, not really going to get to do them anyway. Stretching a bit as I scanned through the paper, seeing what else I could do. As I did so, at the very end I saw something written in red, it resembled blood. Though it wasn't exactly readable, I touched the writing. That was definitely not typed by me...I bit my lip once again, what the fuck was going on?! Am I going fucking insane? "Hey, dude. Did you write this?" I asked Jennifer as I pointed to the last thing. She shook her head. "Nope...and I can't even read that, so nope." I nodded.

Nathan came running downstairs, his hair slightly wet from the shower he had just taken. "Hey there little man." Said Jennifer, Nathan giggled softly before he ran over to her and gave her a hug. Well at least someone gave her hugs, that made her shut up so I didn't care. "So Nathan, did you open the door and the window in your room?" I waited for his answer, I could clearly see that he hesitated for a moment. He then nodded, "Yeah, I wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or ask you first." I could tell that something was up, I wasn't going insane and that was for sure! And if I was, then...I was fucked up then. I just couldn't get this feeling off, there was something about the last thing on my list that just gave me this feeling. 'Meet...' Was what it said, the name was illegible.

The day had gone smoothly, I didn't yelled at or hit by any of my parents which was good. They didn't see Jennifer either because I had her sneak out of a window. So the day was a good day, though...there were times where I saw this thing or this person...I'm not sure if it was even real. My parents had gone off to their jobs, so now it was just Jennifer, Nathan, and me. And like usual Jennifer was laid out on my couch watching t.v. "Hey, where's Nate?" I asked her, she didn't say anything. "Dude?" She looked over at me, "Hm?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Where is Nate?" She thought for a moment. "He said something about going to his room and something else, didn't pay much attention." Well this was another reason why I didn't like her much.

She was pretty much useless and she wouldn't pay attention to anything while she was either playing or watching something. I grabbed the paper seeing that the only thing in the list was the meet someone. Looking at it bluntly I threw away the paper. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs. Passing by Nathan's room I decided to check up on him. I knocked on his door, "Hey, Nate what are you doing?" I asked, he came running to the door and opened it. "I was just reading." I gave his head a few pats, "Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." Nathan nodded before he closed his door and ran back to his bed, or that's what I could hear.

I headed up to my room, which was pretty much the whole attic. I liked it a lot because it was big and I didn't have to worry about the space. Walking into my room and closing the door behind, once I had reached my bed I just immediately fell on it. I was too tired, I placed my phone on the small table next to the bed and before I knew it I was out like a light. I had a dreamless sleep, I didn't even know how long I was asleep for until I woke up. Looking over to my clock, I squinted my eyes as I waited for my sight to clear up. My eyes widened as I saw that it was around midnight. I had slept for more than necessary. Quickly I stood up, I was about to run out of my room until a shiver went down my spine. Why was my room so cold? I froze on the spot before turning around slowly.

My heart started to race, when I saw that my window was opened. _'Nothing is going to happen, (_Y/N_). everything will be alright.' _I told myself. I knew that was a lie because I could feel someone watching me, slowly turning my head to the right I noticed a pair of eyes. They were outlined in black, like a rim around them. This person or thing, never blinked. His eyelids must have been burned off because of the black. I could see that he had a really wide smile. Like it had been carved into his face. I gulped softly, I had seen him a few times throughout the day. I didn't know how or why but he seemed familiar.

Biting my lip gently I started to back away, heading towards the door. Something that I had wished not to happen happened, the figure lunged at me saying the exact same words that I dreaded to hear from him and my heart sunk. "Go. To. Sleep." He growled out before he tried to slice my throat. I could tell that he hesitated a little before he actually did cut the side of my neck. It was as deep as it would have been, but that was when Jennifer walked in and in a blink of an eye, the person was gone.

Jennifer looked down at me, "Wow, bro. You don't have to do suicide." Of course she was just being sarcastic. I scowled at her, "Oh, shut it!" I took up, my hands were shaking uncontrollably so I placed them into my pockets. "So where is Nate?" I asked, knowing that Jennifer wasn't much to pay attention. "Oh, he's sleeping." I nodded, "So you going home now?" I asked. She nodded, before waving. "Alright. Then, be careful on your way back." I said before walking her out, as soon as she was out the door. I slid down it, my heart was racing so much. I brought my hand up to my neck and I could feel the sticky liquid.

I felt like I couldn't even stand but I managed somehow and walked up to the bathroom. Washing my neck and putting a bandage over it. Well now I know that I'm not going crazy! I know for sure that someone just tried to fucking kill me! And I think I know just who the hell Nathan was talking to. "I should just go to bed..." I said to myself. I headed up to my room and closed the window before locking it. I changed into a pair of pajamas and just went straight to bed. Not wanting to look around the room. I was just lucky this time. He could have actually killed me if it weren't for Jennifer. I don't think next time will be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, come again!" I said happily as a customer left. Yeah I worked at a flower shop, selling flowers to people. It's the only job I had and pretty much it was the first place that actually accepted someone like me. Not like I was weird or anything. I was actually quite normal, or well to myself I appeared to be normal and all, I was always myself and never hated who I was.

And all of that leads to people asking what the hell happened to my neck. Remembering that a couple of weeks ago I had a visit from Jeff The Killer. Just remembering that makes me shudder. I have been on high alert ever since then. Every time I thought I saw something I told Jennifer but she only thought that I was hallucinating and that it was probably just too much Creepypasta. I don't think that it's like that at all. I know that he snuck into my room and almost killed me, I know that for sure. The only question I have is...why hasn't he come back for me?

Sighing I looked out of the window of the store, it had become a dark shade of grey and I could tell that it was going to start snowing. Yeah, it was already winter. The climate was all crazy so that's why that Sunday it was bright, warm, and sunny. Though now it was gloomy and dark, just getting ready to snow. I still didn't understood why people came to the flower shop, yeah we had all kind of decorations for Christmas and all but why did we still have flowers?

"Hey, (_Y/N_) be sure to close and lock the store when you leave!" I was snapped out of my train of thought as I heard Mrs. Looping, she was right in front of the door before she tossed me the keys. I flinched a little before stumbling to catch the keys. Luckily I was able to catch them, "Okay. Have a good day, Mrs. Looping." I gave her a small smile before she opened the door and walked out. I sighed out, I noticed small little snowflakes start to fall as I saw Mrs. Looping disappear in the distance.

Well now I had some peace and quiet to myself. Leaning against the counter I started to wonder why Jeff hadn't come back to finish the job. Maybe he regretted it and all, maybe he just thought that this victim was just a waste of time. Well that didn't matter, "(_Y/N_) isn't going to let some psycho get the best of her." I grinned as I recited that out loud.

I heard the bell of the store ring, meaning that a customer had just come in. I looked over at the door, the smile on my face quickly fell. If the day wasn't bad already, right there in front of me stood the most popular girl of the school, Dakota. 'Oh, just my luck...' I thought, seeing her walk up to me, a smug look on her face. "Hey, Dakota." I mumbled, not in the mood to even see her face. "Oh, well if it isn't little miss stupid." Well I guess she was going to be rude this time as well. "What do you want, Dakota?" I questioned, why of all days did she have to walk into the store today. "Looked like the little weirdo seems grumpy today. But anyway, I just came over to get the plants that I ordered last Friday." She said, my eye twitched as she said that. It's not because I found her irritated, which I did, but it was the way that she had said all of that.

Grumbling to myself I walked to the back of the store and started to look for her stupid things. She couldn't do anything by herself, it was fucking ridiculous! She had to have kids at school do everything for her, yeah she really couldn't do it herself. Well more like she didn't want to do anything. It was like she was the queen and everyone else her servants. "Hurry up! It's starting to snow harder and I wanna get home soon, stupid!" She yelled, my eye twitched one again. 'Just what I needed.' I thought as I grabbed her stupid things. While I picked up every single article that she had ordered I heard a couple of things in the store but didn't pay much attention. Walking out I handed Dakota all of the stupid materials and stuff she had gotten. "There you go." I said, only to have her roll her eyes at me. "Whatever." She said before walking out, I swear I had heard her giggle. What the fuck did she do to the store?

I walked away from the counter, the store couldn't exactly be seen from where I was standing, there was a wall in the way. My eye twitched once again, "That little fucker!" I exclaimed as I saw the huge mess that she had done. Well that was now the fifth time she had done it. I was sick of her already, she always did these kind of things to me. Sighing out I was over to the door and turned the sign so it read, 'sorry, we're closed'. Well the good thing was that she was the last customer of the day and now I wasn't going to be distracted by anyone else and I could clean the mess up quickly. I started by picking up every little potted plant that she had thrown on the ground, some of the pots had broken and some were still in good shape. The ones that were broken I had to take the pot off and then place them in a different one. Doing all of that took be about half an hour and I hadn't noticed that it was now snowing pretty hard that the roads were started to get filled with snow. Also I hadn't heard a car drive by for a while now. I would have to walk home in that snowstorm. "Just great...stupid snowstorm, stupid Dakota, stupid store, stupid weather, stupid mess..." I continued to grumble to myself as I cleaned up the few packets of flower food that Dakota had ripped open.

I was pretty much done before my phone rang. I gave the slightest jump before I stood up and walked over to the counter, taking my phone from the basket that was underneath it. "Jennifer.." I mumbled as I read her text message. 'HHHEEYY! Where are ya?' It read, she always exaggerated with the words. 'I'm at the store.' I replied before I headed back, the phone I'm my pocket now. I finished up, sweeping the remaining things and then throwing them away into a trash bag. 'Why? You should come over! Oh, wait never mind it's snowing. Be careful don't hurt yourself! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! I would die if you die or get hurt!' I rolled my eyes. "Someone needs to chill." I took off the apron I had been wearing and placed it on the coat rack. I got my sweater and my coat, before heading out I replied. 'Because I had to work and don't worry nothing will happen to me. I'll walk by your house, I'm on my way home now.' With that I closed my phone, grabbed the keys and headed out the door, closing the store once I was outside.

Looking around all I saw was white, small snowflakes landed or well more like pelted my hair, face, coat...pretty much my whole body. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen. As I walked I could hear the small beatings of the snow when it hit my body as well as the crunching of the snow underneath my foot. After a few moments I started to hear something behind me. It was just like someone walking, taking in a deep breath I shrunk more into my coat to keep warmth in and I was starting to get a bit scared. I continued to walk trying to ignore whoever was behind me but it kept on nagging at me. I was the really curious type and well in a quick flash I turned around and saw nothing at all. Just white and the snow. Shrugging it off I continued to walk until I heard my phone ring, I jumped slightly startled. Taking out my phone I checked who it was, and it was Jennifer. 'Alright, be sure to be alive when you get here.' It read I shrugged and started to type back to her.

I, of course, had stopped walking as I typed the message, 'Don't worry I'll be just-' I was cut short as I felt someone tackle me down to the ground. The impact was hard, it almost knocked the air out of my lungs. I didn't know what to do, the person above me jerked a bit before chuckling softly. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't. I felt something metallic and cold against my finger, then it nipped my finger, or that's how I felt it. The next thing just made me flip I could feel a warm liquid trickling down my hand. 'B-Blood?...' I thought as I started to struggle against the person. Throwing a punch I knocked whoever it was off me and I quickly stood up, the hood of the unknown had dropped and I saw that it was Jeff. My eyes went wide before I quickly turned around, but then I quickly remembered that I had dropped my phone. Quickly turning around I threw a kick at Jeff, throwing him backwards again. Quickly grabbing my phone I started to run or try to get away as fast as I could without tripping over the snow. It was hard because there was about a foot and a half of snow. Before I took any further steps I was grabbed by the ankle.

I was the pulled and I fell onto my front side, face-planting into the snow. The snow burned my face, that wasn't the worst part and that was definitely not the thing that hurt the most. Quickly I struggled against his grip, kicking and flailing. Of course my screams were not heard because of the snowstorm we were experiencing. Jeff of course was trying to get me to shut up by cutting something of my body. Trying to reach up to my neck, I no longer had a cut there nor a bandage. He was ready to strike, quickly raising up his knife. He then struck down, in a matter of seconds I had moved my leg to try to knock him back but I failed. The knife struck my leg, more like my thigh. I yelled out in pain. I felt the warm liquid which quickly became cold right on my leg. Gasping for air I kicked Jeff off my and I quickly stood up. My leg hurt like hell. Quickly I started to try and get away from him, no matter how even if I was bleeding or limping away form him, I had to get away. I could see him licking off the blood that was on his already worn out knife.

That's all I saw before he disappeared, or so I thought. I limped my way across the snow,leaving a trail on it. I looked around trying to see just where the fuck I was. Quickly seeing that I was just a block away from Jennifer's house, I started to walk faster trying to run but the pain was too unbearable. Gasping for air I continued to move through the snow. I thought that Jeff had left me, that he had failed once again to kill me, I didn't know why. But I felt like he had given me a chance to get stabbed in some other place of my body instead of being struck on the neck or on the stomach. I didn't know why but it just felt like that. It felt like he didn't want to exactly kill me...I just don't know why.

I was just a few houses away from Jennifer. 'Alright, (_Y/N_) you're almost there, you can make it.' I thought, taking a few more steps before another shock of pain blasted throughout my whole body. I was stabbed once again on the leg, I yelled out in pain before holding onto my leg. I panted harder trying not to close my eyes from all of the blood that I had lost so far, I couldn't die here, not now and not ever. I looked down seeing that smile on that face. How did he catch up to me so far, had he been crawling all of this time. I could see a slight trail of blood coming from of the slits he had on his cheek. Without thinking I threw snow at him, hitting his eyes before shoving him away. I quickly darted to Jennifer's house. Quickly knocking on the door like a crazed person would do in an asylum. "Jennifer!" I called out. I turned to the right and saw Jeff standing there. His knife in his hand a really wide smile and his never blinking eyes.

That was the last thing I saw before I started to slowly close my eyes. I then felt the door open. The figure soon faded away as I completely closed my eyes. "Hey- (_Y/N_)! Mom! We need to get to the hospital!" She called out, I could barely hear anything. The only thing I saw was Jeff standing there in the snowstorm. I soon passed out and I was out cold. I didn't know what had happened, everything was just too quick. I don't wanna die...not like this...I-I...I really don't want to...but that's not something that I can decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to get as far away as possible from the figure. The more I tried, the more the figure got closer. Panting as I ran, my leg still bleeding. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Seeing my breath every time I exhaled, the snow still pelting me. The pain from my leg wasn't the thing that was bothering, it was how it was now frozen, blood frozen all around the two cuts. I gasped for air, I didn't know how much closer he was, nor did I want to know. I didn't want to turn around. I had to though, I was curious and I needed to know. A hand went straight to my thigh as I held onto it. It was numb and I couldn't feel anything. Slowly I turned around, I only had a few seconds of view before he lunged at me. Falling back with him on top, he quickly raised his knife and...

"AHHH!" I screamed as I sat up, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I panted softly as I sat there, trying to level my breathing. Once I had calmed down I looked around. The room I was in looked nothing like mine nor did it look familiar. "Where am I?" I questioned myself, quickly a lady walked in. "Oh! Are you alright?!" She asked worried, she quickly walked over to me and started checking if anything had happened. It took me a minute to process that...I was in a hospital. "Y-Yes, I'm fine." I said before looking around. I didn't know how long or when I even got here, but I'm sure that Jennifer would answer all off questions.

The nurse nodded her head and walked out, soon after my parents, Nathaniel, and Jennifer walked in. Of course Jennifer was freaking out like usual. "Oh, (_Y/N_)! I'm so glad that you're okay." She quickly walked over and tried to give me a hug but she retained herself when she eyed everything I had on. I had two Ivs, one in each arm. They sort of hurt, I knew that my arm was going to be bruised when these things get taken off. "I was so worried about you." Said mom, I could tell that she really meant it, she was actually being sentimental. After all she was related to me and she actually cared for me, even though she never really let those feelings show, as well as my father.

My father wasn't as worried as mother but his eyes showed the slightest concern. "We were so surprised when we found out that you were in the hospital." Mom added onto her last sentence. Nathaniel on the other hand, he had puffy red eyes, meaning that he had been crying. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." I was less confident than how I had sounded. Mother nodded and smiled a little. Well this little incident had changed my parents a lot. Before they were slightly insensitive and they didn't really care about me much, but now apparently they did.

Nathaniel smiled at me before giving me a small hug. I tried to hug him back though it was slightly hard to do so. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. Clearing my throat I looked over at mother, "How long have I been here for so far?" I questioned, curious to know how much longer was I suppose to stay in the hospital. "Well, honey...you've been here for about 4 weeks now.." She trailed off at the end. _'4 weeks?!'_ I thought. "Why 4 weeks?" Mother sighed softly before biting her lip gently. "See, you were in a coma for the past 4 weeks...you went into a coma right after you came out of surgery and haven't woken up until now."

I stared at her in shock. _'In a coma? How?...was it really that bad?'_ I was caught in my thoughts. I didn't even know where to start. Apparently Jeff did a lot of damage on me then. "I-I see..." I murmured softly, I was so shocked by all of this. I couldn't believe that I was actually in a coma because of that. "And..how did I get to the hospital then?" The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in Jennifer's house. "My mom quickly drove to the hospital that night. Yeah we got into a couple of accidents but we couldn't let you die..." Jennifer explained. I smiled a little before nodding. "Well, thanks."

I started to get tired once again. My eyes felt heavy, though I kept on getting this weird feeling that I was being watched. But I just didn't know by who or what. "Oh, honey you seem tired. We'll leave you to rest then." Mother said, kissing my forehead before she stood up and walked out with father and Nathaniel. "Alright, bye mom, dad. Take good care of Nathaniel." I softly mumbled before my eyes closed.

Jennifer followed right after them and bit her lip gently. She was really worried about me and I knew that. Right after everyone left I quickly fell asleep. The feeling of being watched never left and I was getting quite uncomfortable about it. I just hope that this feeling isn't about something terrible. Though, I'll find out soon about it. I really hope that Jeff won't come back and finish what he started, I don't want to die just yet...

Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been really busy and I haven't had time to put much thought into it. Sorry ^^" I've also had a little bit of writer's block but I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep Beep Beep_...the monitor was driving me crazy, I was on the verge of just loosing it! "Good morning miss (_Y/N_), how did you sleep last night?" The nurse said as she walked in. I could have made a remarked and said _'Oh, just peachy with the soothing pattern of the beeping monitor.'_ But I didn't and instead I said, "I slept well." Looking around the room I tried to see if anything had changed. I was finally getting released today and I was more than happy to leave this joint.

The nurse walked over to me and smiled a bit. "Are you happy about leaving today?" I gave her a small nod and a small smile. Of course I was happy, I was more than happy. I was ecstatic to leave this place. I felt like I was dead, I never got to get out of bed and everything was brought to me. Yeah sure I liked how I was being treated but it was just getting too much. "You're parents will be coming to pick you up in about an hour." The nurse informed me before she walked out. I nodded once again before I saw the door closed after she walked out.

I grinned and threw my hands up in the air. "Finally!" I breathed out, I felt like I was going to become one of the corpse that were in the morgue. I had closed my eyes and I was grinning and just loosing it because of how enthusiastic I was. Once I had calmed down I let out a soft sigh and made myself comfortable again. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I hadn't seen my leg ever since I came into the hospital, I didn't want to see how gruesome it was or if I would even be able to walk. The doctor had said yes but there was a small possibility that I would have a tiny limp. It wouldn't exactly be noticeable, though I would still have it.

Sighing I looked over at the small table that was right next to the bed. I noticed a small note folded there. Raising an eyebrow I wondered if the nurse had left it there, maybe mom, or Jennifer. I reached over for it, I was a very curious girl so of course I had to open it quickly. It took me a while because apparently the sides had somewhat stuck together a bit. Opening it my eyes widened, this couldn't be. This note was written with the same sort of penmanship that had been used to write on my list that time. "Jeff..." I said softly, soon after I heard a small tap outside the window, my breath hitched and my eyes widened.

I slowly looked over to the window but what surprised me the most was that there was no one there. Sighing out softly I looked back at the note that read, _'If I don't end you, I will take everyone around you. One by one...hahahaha!'_ I felt a shudder go down my back. I didn't like this a all, not one bit. If he meant by taking one by one the people I loved the most then I didn't want him to do that at all. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard another noise coming from the window.

My head quickly shot in the direction only to come face to face, or face to mirror to face with Jeff. I grimaced at the sight of him. His never leaving smile widened as he watched me. I could hear him laughing softly through the glass before he brought his long tongue out and licked the glass. I gave a disgusted look at his action, and in response he only laughed. I blinked and he was gone. I looked around frantically to see if he was anywhere inside th e room or in any of the other windows.

_'That could have just been my imagination. I'm just paranoid, that's it...think of bunnies and unicorns and rainbows. Yeah, that's it (_Y/N_). Bunnies, rainbows, and unicorns.'_ I thought I was going to go insane. All of this was going to bring me to the edge of my sanity and then just break it.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a couple of footsteps down the hall. I knew that most of the nurses were on break because it was around mid-afternoon, that meant they were on lunch break so not many nurses were around at the moment. And I believe that the doctor was with a different patient and not in the same hall or even in the same side of the building for that matter.

The footsteps continued to get closer and closer, my breathing was starting to speed up, I felt like my heart and lungs were just going to get ripped out. I started to pant softly, afraid that it might be Jeff, that he was coming back to finish the job. Soon enough the footsteps finally made their way to the front of the door. My breathing wouldn't slow down no matter what, I heard as the door handle started to buckle and then it turned slowly. My hands clenched onto the covers of the bed. I gritted my teeth as the door handle turned more and more until finally the door was pushed opened.

I looked at whoever was at the door, "Hey (_Y/N_)! Miss me yet?!" It wasn't who I expected, it was Jennifer. I didn't know that I was holding my breath until I felt myself breath out. My hands unclenched the sheet and my jaw relaxed. My breathing slowly came back to normal and I was good, for the time being. I was right, I was just being paranoid. "Come on, lets get out of this joint. Your mom is waiting for us downstairs." I looked at her bluntly, "I need clothes and I need a wheelchair because I still can't walk." She laughed softly and scratched the back of her head. "Haha, that's right. Just give me a second." With that Jennifer left the room.

A couple of minutes later she came back with articles of clothing. "And I need you to help me change." Jennifer face-palmed and soon got to work. Trying her best not to hurt me at all. A couple minutes of struggling to just get my pants on, I grabbed the shirt and put it on in mere seconds. "Here's your wheelchair." She helped me on it and I rolled out if the room, saying my goodbyes to everyone in the prison of the dead. We took the elevator down and then headed outside.

I was happy to be leaving that place. If I would have stayed there longer I would have gone insane and killed the doctors. Not. But yeah I would have just lost it and destroyed the monitor that beeps every fucking second. But now I was gone and I hope to never see Jeff ever again. Or well not see him until I can fight back. Because if I had just seen him outside my window, then he knew exactly where I was and what I was doing, not to mention that he was right on my tail. I knew that he wasn't going to stop at any cost until he got what he wanted. And that was to either kill me and rid the earth of little useless me or hurt and get rid of everyone I cared for the most around me. Which was something that I wasn't going to let him do. Though I had a feeling that things weren't going to work out for me.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been about two months to be exact since I got out of the hospital, a couple of detectives came over by my house asking about the accident, I didn't tell them much though. Because most of it was a blurr and I just didn't want to remember in the first place. And well now, I was finally back integrated into what we so call society and well everything was back to normal. The stupid bitch of Dakota was being a drama bitch about everything. Not that I even payed attention to her at all, but what really got me pissed was that she said that I tried to attack her that night when...when Jeff almost killed me. And she started to tell everyone that she did that to me in self defense. Even officers went to the school and asked me a couple of questions about it.

They asked me if I lied about what had happened that night and I actually told them the truth, that I was attacked by a random person in the street. That I didn't attack Dakota at all and that she was just making all of that up. Well they believed me, they left me alone.

And now well lets just say that life has gotten better at home, though I continue to see Jeff a couple of times a day now. The injury he caused me has helped me a bit, I no longer do physical education because I don't really like it and well I do have a limp, but I could care less about that. Mother has been keeping her attention on me more often as well as Jennifer.

I now am lying down on my bed as I waited for Nathaniel to get ready to go to his soccer practice not to mention that father was out getting who knows what. "Hey, Nathan! You ready yet?!" I yelled down the hall, I waited for a couple of seconds and there was no answer. "Yo!" I yelled once again and still, no answer. Alright so by now I was started to get a little worried so I got up and walked out of my room. I headed down the hall towards his room as I tried to hear if he was even there.

"Nathaniel." I called out as I neared his room. I was sure that if Jeff had done something to Nathaniel I was going to go insane.

Standing in front of his door I took a soft deep breath and extended my arm out as I was about to knock I felt something sticky under my foot. Scrunching up my nose I pulled my arm back and looked down at my feet. My eyes quickly widened as I saw a crimson red liquid oozing out of his room. I quickly panicked before knocking like a maniac on his door. "Nathaniel! Hey, are you in there?! Are you okay?!" I was panicking like a fucking maniac. I didn't hear anything or get a response I just decided to quickly open the door though it was locked. _'Fuck! Why? No I have to get inside somehow.'_ I thought as I looked around.

Quickly without thinking I got ready to kick with my good leg. Hitting the door with my foot I made the hinges creak. _'Yes.'_ It was working, I continued to kick the door with all of the strength I had. Always making the hinges creak and buckle. Finally I hit it one last time making the whole door creak and down it went. Falling into his room I quickly walked in, panting softly as I looked around.

I didn't see him anywhere...tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I looked over at the window, it was opened. "Nathan..." I was ready to just breakdown and cry until, "(_Y/N_)! What...? What did you do to my door?" I quickly turned around to see Nathaniel standing there with a towel in his hand. I swallowed the lump that had been stuck in my throat and I blinked the tears away.

A small smile grew on my lips as I quickly gave him a big hug. "Why do you have a towel?" I asked him as I looked down at his hand. "Oh, well you see I sort of spilled fruit punch on the floor so I didn't want you to get mad at me so I locked my room and quickly headed downstairs to get a towel to clean it up before you saw it, but I'm guessing that that wasn't a good idea." He explained, I let out a small laugh before letting him go. "Well next time tell me or this will happen again." I pointed down at his door. He laughed a little and nodded. "I'll remember that."

I nodded before ruffling his hair. "Alright, you read for soccer practice then?" Nathaniel nodded and we were soon off, me being able to drive already we got there pretty quick. "Have fun!" I yelled at him as I watched him run off to the soccer field. Me being me I stayed in the car, probably going to take a nap in a bit.

Sleeping hasn't been nice to me because I always went back to the night when I almost died. I really hated that and I was now scared of being out in a snowstorm for any reason at all. Jennifer had said that she would always be there to keep me company and not let anything happen to me. Sighing softly I leaned the seat back so I could at least be more comfortable. As I stared p at the roof of the car my eyelids started to feel heavy.

Everything was black, quickly I opened my eyes. Trying to keep them open and not fall asleep but I failed as I was overcome by darkness. The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of a pitch black room. The only thing I could see was myself. I took a few steps forward not seeing myself going anywhere, looking around I saw nothing but darkness. I was starting to become paranoid. Sighing softly I called out, "Hello?!" I waited a couple seconds but there was no response. I gulped loudly, "Uh...H-Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" Still no answer. I was now slightly shaking in fear.

Quickly something covered my mouth and pulled me into the darkness more. I thrashed around in it's grip, trying to get it to let go. Finally when it let go I was tried to a table and I now saw what was around me. I saw all kind of knives and other things that were covered in blood. I tarted panicking and started to look around frantically. Just where the heck was I? I didn't seem to notice the two eyes that were staring deep into my soul and the huge wide smile that just sent a shiver down my spine.

It started to get closer until I saw it, or more like him. Jeff. He laughed this laugh that just made me want to yell out in pain. He slowly made his way over to the wall where he grabbed a hammer or something sort of like that. He then grabbed this needle. My breathed hitched and my heart started to race. _'Please...no. Tell me he's not going to do that...please..'_ I thought to myself as I tried to move but something just held me back. I looked over at my arms frantically trying to see just what the hell was holding me up.

I was apparently tied to the table, I looked back at Jeff seeing that he was now closer and his smile had grown even more. I bit my lip a little a start tear falling from my eye. I stared up as he now stood tall over me, he placed the needle right above my eye, he let out a low and dark chuckle. Another tear slid down the side of my face, the next thing I knew was that I couldn't see through one of my eyes and that there was this stinging pain coming from it. I yelled out in pain, I felt a liquid slide down the side of my face, I knew it was tears because I still hadn't broke out into cries.

Jeff hit the top of the needle making it go deeper into my eye, tears escaped my one good eye left, more blood coming out of my right eye. The pain was unbearable. I felt like I was going to pass out from it. Letting another cry of pain escape my lips as I shut my left eye tightly. He hit the needle once again, then again, and again. Not stopping at all, I continued to yell out.

The taps sounded so loud in my ears before I quickly opened my eyes. Sweat all over my face and my breathing was rapid and hard. I felt all over my face, sighing out in relief as I saw that my eyesight was still good and nothing had happened to me. I heard the same sound once again and I quickly jumped in alarm. Looking over at my left and out the window I saw Nathaniel knocking on the door of the car. "(_Y/N_)!" He said, though it was muffled. I quickly unlocked the car seeing that the sun was already setting and he must have probably been there for an hour or so.

Nathaniel quickly ran over to the passenger's seat and opened the door. He placed his equipment at the bottom of the seat and climbed in, putting on his seatbelt at once. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked me while I fixed my seat. Putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car, I nodded. "Yeah. Why do you asked?" I questioned him, looking over at him he gave me this weird look. "Because you're wearing your shoes on your hands." Quickly I turned my head over and saw that he was correct, laughing nervously I took off my shoe from my left hand and placed it back on the bottom of the seat. I was glad that I was wearing flats. Putting back on the shoe I moved the shift gear and reversed from the parking space, seeing that we were pretty much the last car parked there and I drove home. I couldn't help but glance over at Nathaniel, he had this smile on his face.

Even after everything that has happened he always had a smile on his face but now, it was a different kind of smile. "Hey, whatcha smiling about?" I saw that he hesitated and thought about the answer, "Oh..it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied, shrugging I nodded. "Alright...oh and tell me, how long were you out there for?" I was kinda worried that he had been there knocking on the door since the game ended. "Oh, about 2 hours, but don't worry a friend kept me company so I wasn't alone until I started to knock on the window." He explained, nodding I raised an eyebrow. "Hm, and who is this friend of yours?" Once again I noticed that he hesitated. There was definitely something going on with him.

I decided not to say anything and waited for his answer, "I think he's the brother of one of my teammates. He decided to keep me company, nothing more." I smiled, "And how old is he?" I always had this habit of asking for way too many questions even though it wasn't any of my business. "He's around your age, maybe a year or two older." When he said that he smiled widely. I just shook my head. He was having one of his weird child moment that sometimes just scared me.

We didn't say much for the rest of the ride till we made it home. Nathaniel quickly grabbed his equipment and ran out of there like someone on a sugar high. I just stared at him before getting out of the car, locking it before following after Nathaniel. Once I was inside, everything was dark not only because it was dark out which made it worst but it just gave me this weird feeling that something would just pop out at me. Slowly I closed the door, turning on the lights as well. A couple of seconds later I jumped startled by a, "SURPRISE!" It made me hit the back of my head against the door. I looked around seeing mother, father, a few of my friends, Nathaniel, two or three cousins, and their kids. I was very confused at the moment.

"Happy birthday honey." Mother said, _'Uh...Birthday?'_ I thought to myself as I saw a cake over on the table and two candles on top of it, "Happy 17th birthday." My oldest cousin told me. "Haha, thanks..." I gave a small smile, I apparently had forgotten that today was my birthday, due to all of my paranoia. She gave me a wrapped present. "Open it." She encouraged me to do so as she nudge me with her elbow. "Alright." I slowly unwrapped it, unlike most people I didn't go crazy and wrapped the wrapping to shreds I actually too my time so I wouldn't have to clean it all up later on, which was what my parents would make me do. It took me a while to open the above average sized package. Once I opened it I opened the cardboard box to see that it was a stuffed panda bear. "I know how much you love pandas and so I got you one, but well it's just stuffed."

I hugged it tightly before giving her a closed eyed smile. "Thanks, I really like it." I said, she just ruffled my hair which made me grimaced a little. She then left off to mingle with my other cousins.

The party or should I even call it that? Went on, I opened a couple of other presents, one had a jacket the other had a really nice sketch book, and the last one was from my parents and it was a traveling suitcase. I gave them a questioning look. "Well you're almost 18 and we just want you to be ready in case you feel like traveling." They explained, _'Yeah, right. Or in case you guys throw me out.'_ I smiled, the most sincere smile I could give them. "Well thanks for all these presents but, I'm beat and I think going to go to bed." I said before walking up the stairs. Most of the other family members were already leaving either way.

As I started walking up the stairs I noticed that Nathaniel just had this huge grin plastered on his face, like he knew that something was going to happen. It sent a small shiver down my spine. Shaking off the thought I climbed up the stairs and went straight to the attic or well my room.

Walking into my room, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, except...except for this little note that was on my window pane. I slowly walked over to it and took it. Reading what it said, '_Check under your bed_.' In the most illegible handwriting just like the one on my list that one time...I gulped before stuffing the note into my pocket. I slowly made my way over to my bed.

Kneeling down next to it I quickly lifted up the bed sheets, seeing a small cardboard box I reached for it and took it out, sitting crossed legged I placed it on my lap. I slowly opened it, my eyes widening as I saw what was in the box. I swore that I was going to throw up whatever I had just eaten at the sight of it. I saw another note on the top, '_I told you I was going to make your life miserable. I hope you like this present...because this is just the beginning._' My whole face went pale and I couldn't hold it anymore.

Quickly I stood up and ran out of the room but not before throwing the box with its containment across my room. I headed to the nearest bathroom and just threw up everything that I had just a few minutes ago. I turned on the faucet letting the water run, washing away all of the bile. I didn't know what I was going to do. What the box contained...was just disgusting. It was...it was Dakota's eyeless head...

(Alright, guys. Here's a new chapter. Sorry for not updating any sooner but I shave been really busy with finals and other shit that's been happening at home or well with me. And I had slight writer's block. I will make it up to you guys by posting a really interesting chapter next. And I mean it will be...something. So keep an eye out.)


	6. Chapter 6

After that little surprise I got on my birthday I didn't tell anyone about it. Though I had a feeling that Nathaniel had something to do with it. I tried asking him about it but I always chickened out of it. I also stopped going to school because of that, most of the people there would blame me for it because Dakota was the one that always bullied me.

I made sure to bury Dakota's head in a place no one would ever think of looking in. And everything was great until I found another note on my window pane. 'Not again...' I thought as I slowly made my way to the window, taking small steps and making sure that nothing else was in the room or near my window, outside or in the tree or anything at all. I quickly snatched the note from it and read it, 'Riddle me this, what is something that is different, is uncared for, doesn't remember much, and has been lied to their whole life...' Now this...this made me think. Was this related to me somehow. Well it did say most of the qualities I had, such as I was different. Yes. But different in which way? I was uncared for, yes. By my parents and most people I knew. I didn't remember much of my childhood. Not until I turned around 9, I remembered my parents and Nathaniel. And I well, I had been lied to...but again, in what way? I decided to just stuff it into my pocket once again.

I noticed something though, before I could put it into my pocket I noticed that there was a small line meaning that I should look on the back. I turned the note around, it was another small note. It read, 'Go into the study. Sincerely, Jeff The Killer...' This was weird...my parents never let me go to the study. And why in the world was Jeff leaving my notes. This was scaring the fuck out of me at the same time I was curious as to what he was planning. I shoved the note into my pocket and headed out of my room and towards the study. Shaking off any bad thought I kept on walking, I was happy that neither of my parents were home as well as Nathaniel.

Biting my lip as I now stood in front of the study, I reached for the door handle and twisted it, pushing the door opened. It was dark inside almost as if it was something that could just pull you in without two noticing. I stepped in and looked for the light switch. As I looked around for it calmly, I felt something brush against my hand, something metallic and cold. Quickly I started to frantically search for the switch, until finally! I found it. Turning the light on I didn't see anything which sort of confused me. I looked over at my hand and saw that it had only brushed against a shelf or that's what it seemed. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a folder. I walked over to the desk and took a hold of the folder. I opened it and looked through it until I stopped on a document. It said, '(_F/N_), (_L/N_). (_Height_), Age: 9, (_H/C_), (_E/C_)...etc' That was an adoption document. Which meant that...that I was adopted.

I always questioned myself about what I was doing wrong, why my parents...or should I even call them that anymore? Treated me the way they did. I could feel tears building up on my eyes. No wonder my mother had a different color of hair as well as father, including Nathaniel. But he never told me...

I looked around the folder seeing everything else. Seeing what I had done when I was little, where they found me, where I was born, when my birthday was suppose to be. I didn't want to believe any of this. And to think that no one ever told me about this just made it worst. It angered me, why wouldn't they tell me the truth...I looked at the back of the folder seeing that it said, 'The answer to the riddle is, you.' A tear rolled down my cheek as I just stared at the note, in that moment the folder was snatched fm my hand. I quickly turned around and tensed up when I saw my...the woman and man that adopted me.

"Didn't we tell you to not come into this room ever!" He yelled at me, throwing the folder on the desk. "Y-Yeah, but this note-" My voice cracked, "What note?! Let me see the note!" He cut me off, I quickly took out the note from my pocket and handed it to him. He read it and then quickly showed his wife. Her eyes widened as he gasped quietly. "But he told us he was never going to tell her." I completely relaxed after that, it was as if the life was sucked out of me in one punch. They knew about this and never told me about it. Was all of that just a joke, just a stupid role?

I was harshly grabbed by the arm, he pulled me down the hall and into their room which was pretty much across Nathaniel's. My life was all a lie. They weren't my parents, nor Nathaniel was my brother. They weren't my family, they didn't even cared for me, the only person that ever did was Nathaniel and I cared for him like a son, not like a brother but like a son. I was pushed on the bed, my face hit the covers. "We told him that he could have her, then why is he doing this to us?" She asked him who just shrugged. I thought that they were just going to argue almost themselves but I was wrong.

I felt a stinging pain on my back, I didn't even see that coming. "And you...why are you even listening to him!" Another slash across my back. A tear slid down my cheek once again. Why were they blaming me? I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I bit my lip as I was hit once again, keeping all of my sounds of pain in. I saw as Nathaniel locked himself in his room, not wanting to see this at all. I grunted as I was hit, I could feel small trails of blood run down my back. The hitting didn't stop at all, they literally made deep slashes on my back, it was all covered in blood and my shirt was soaked with it.

Finally, 'mother' gasped in horror as she stopped, 'father'. "Stop! This is terrible!" She yelled at him, halting him to a top. My back burned so much and I felt like I was going to pass out. "I'm so sorry sweety!" She turned me around and placed me on her lap. "I don't know what came over us...we're very sorry." She said, in soft sobs. 'Father' just walked out of the room. "We were just upset...we didn't mean to take it out on you..." She whispered as she cried softly.

This was all of Jeff's fault, he was tearing the once happy family that I had. Even if they did beat me once in a while it was never this terrible and they treated me slightly better than now.

My whole face was stained with tears. "Let's get you freshen up." She said, helping me stand up and taking me to the bathroom.

She cleaned my face and my cuts, wrapped bandages around them and I got dressed. The pain had eased away, but I still felt a stinging feeling whenever I moved too much. "Let's take you to bed, shall we." She said placing my arm over her shoulder. He helped me walk to my room. Smiling a bit I took small steps until I finally made it to the door of my room. Opening the door made me regret it quickly. There in the middle of my room was Dakota's headless body. It was hanging from the ceiling by its intestines. Some of them were all over my bedroom floor and blood was dripping down from it. It just made me gag and mother to scream.

She quickly called for father, who quickly raced upstairs and just stood there next to us in shock. The mutilated body hung there, swinging slightly back and forth, 'Why is he doing this?' I asked myself. The bile raised up in my stomach, I just felt like vomiting everything on the floor. A low and dark chuckled bounced off the walls of the room. I looked around as I searched for that certain person.

We could hear steps and Jeff emerged from out of the shadows. "You like my gift~?" He asked, a wide grin spread across his lips. "What do you want?!" Mother yelled at him, placing me behind her in a protective manner. "Oh, I just wanted to have a small chat with (_Y/N_)." He played around with his knife as he glanced over at me, his look just made me shudder and I winced because of my back. "That's not going to happen at all." Father jumped into the conversation placing me behind his back. Jeff just chuckled darkly before lunging at both of them. He pushed both my parents out of the room and pulled me into the room. "No!" Mother yelled before the door was shut in her face.

Jeff smiled wide at me, "Don't worry, it won't take long." Jeff said, making sure mother heard. She started to bang her fist against the door, trying to get in. Father also tried that but it wouldn't budge. "Now, (_Y/N_). I have a proposal for you." He said casually as he sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to him. I slowly walked over and sat down next to him, slightly father than where he had first showed me. He laughed, an amusing laugh before he moved closer to me. "And what would that be..?" I muttered out. "Well I'm glad you asked. I want you to put your DNA on my next victim." I just stared at him like he was fucking crazy, which he actually was. He just laughed, "See, the cops know my way of killing already and if they find your DNA on one of them it will just confuse them. And if you do so then I will keep the cops away from you."

I didn't know whether to trust him or just blurt out a freaking random answer that would probably get me killed. "What if...I don't do it?" I asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be. "Then you and everyone else you love will have to...Go to sleep." He said simply, tracing his knife across my cheek which made my face go pale. I gulped as I thought about it, now this didn't leave me many- I mean no option at all! I could hear my parents yelling, knowing that they couldn't do anything at all. I bit my lip, thinking about what I could tell him. "...Do you promise that?" I asked, knowing that if he was insane then he could change everything he says in a blink of an eye. He smiled wickedly before nodding. "Well of course." That still didn't make me feel good about the situation that I was in. I gave him a small nod, "Alright..." I muttered. I still wasn't trusting him no matter what.

Jeff grinned and and took his knife away from my face and quickly stood up. "I'll tell you when I need you." Placing his knife into his pocket he reached up for the body and ran out the window. The only remains was the puddle of blood from where the body used to be. I bit my lip as I walked over to the door. Unlocking it and letting my parents into the room. "You're not going to do anything that that monster told you to do." Mother said as she hugged me, making sure that she didn't hurt me. "Well I sort of have to or...he'll hurt everyone I know." I explained to her, she just frowned. She didn't like this at all and neither did my father from the looks of it.

Both of them went to bed after cleaning the blood. Now I just lied down on my bed, my back hurting as I stared up at the ceiling. How did this all turn into a nightmare. This was something that I was never going to wake up from. But unfortunately it wasn't and it was reality. I heard my door open and I looked over seeing Nathaniel walk in. He had a sad expression as he walked over, climbing onto my bed he lied down next to me. "Hey Nathaniel." I said as I smiled and gave him a small hug. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. "Hm, what was that?" I asked looking down at him, he seemed to be holding back tears. "I'm sorry, (_Y/N_)..." He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow. "What for? You didn't do anything." I said as I held him close.

Nathaniel pushed me away and I looked at me sincerely, "I'm sorry, but...I just got this.." His voice cracked a little as he took out his phone and gave it to me. There it showed a picture of Jennifer, hanging from a tree as a wide smile was carved into her face. Her intestines were wrapped around her neckwear stomach stuffed into her mouth, her eyes gouged out, blood all over her face as it dripped down her body and puddle on the floor. I gasped as tears weld up in my eyes, I didn't know what to say. She was my best friend for like ever, she was the only one who treated me like me besides Nathaniel.

I was just so upset, how could Jeff do this! After he told me that he wasn't going to hurt anyone! (You still haven't done what he told you to do btw, so technically he can do this) How could I just barely trust him! He was a killer, a psychopath, a monster! Tears started to fall from my eyes. I just didn't know what I should do now. I couldn't trust him, not even a little. Now I was confused, I was either going to do what I just promised to do for him or if I should not do it. After all he did kill Jennifer, the only friend I ever had. More tears fell down, I couldn't hold it anymore. I grabbed onto Nathaniel and buried my face in the crook of his neck as I cried out of anger. Now who was I suppose to count on! I hugged Nathaniel tightly as I continued to cry...my life just turned into a complete nightmare...

(Two chapters in one day! this is great. Well I won't be able to update tomorrow, I think. So I tried my best to get all of this done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed since Jeff and I talked about the proposal. It has also been a week since Jennifer died, though no one new about it except for me and Nathaniel. Her parents called me and asked me about her but I lied about knowing her whereabouts which by now it would be about 6 feet underground in a place where no one could ever find her. I also asked them why the didn't ask my parents, or should I even call them that anymore? And they said that they weren't the most cooperative of people.

Sighing I sat outside under the shade of the tree that was in my backyard. I wasn't sure on what I was doing there but at the moment it seemed like it was the only thing I could do. Staring up at the sky as small white fluffy clouds flew by, everything just didn't have a meaning to me. Not after what my life has become, after all it just...broke apart for good. Sighing softly I closed my eyes, the picture of Jennifer's mangled body came into view and a small tear rolled down my cheek. There was no way I could protect her now, everything that I had planned to do to keep her from getting involved in all of this just shattered and crashed onto the ends of the earth. I felt something or well someone snuggle into my side. Already knowing who it was I just wrapped my arm around him and held him tightly.

I sighed shakily before opening my eyes, they were all red and puffy as another tear ran down my cheek. I looked down at Nathaniel and smiled softly, he gave me a small smiled before hugging me tightly. _'Well, it's now or never (_Y/N_)'_ I thought as I tried to gather all of my scattered thoughts. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. I cleared my throat from the huge lump that had form. Nathaniel looked up at me and tilted his head to the side in question. "...So Nathaniel, do you know who sent the image to you?" The question came out in a tone a lot softer than I had intended. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "...Alright. Do...Do you have an idea on who might it be?" Nathaniel bit his lip as if he was hesitating for a moment, "...Jeff...?" I nodded.

Well apparently he already knew what was going on. "...It's all my fault..." This caught me a little off guard, _'What is he talking about?'_ I took a deep breath before asking, "Why do you think that?" He quickly shook his head, "I don't think that...I know so." I now had a blank expression on my face, my eyes of course still red, the trails of the tears stained my face. I processed what he had said for a second, _'Haha, he's probably just blaming himself because of the situation were in. There's no way he's responsible for this. Hahaha.'_ I let out a soft chuckle, smiling a little before looking back up at the sky. "Why are you laughing?" He asked me, "Well, because you're blaming yourself for something that isn't even your fault."

Now, Nathaniel just felt sorry for me and I could tell because of the expression he had on his face which I could see through the corner of my eye. "Well I think you're mistaking...it is actually my fault. Wanna know why?" I crossed my legs before placing him in front of me. "Alright. Tell me, why are you blaming yourself?" I was ready for one of those strange reasons that little 7-year-olds gave. "This started about four months before I was born, or so. Well mom was being followed by Jeff, but not because he wanted to kill her, he wanted to kill me. And mom was starting to get really paranoid, dad even knew about this and had tried to do everything possible to keep him away but nothing was working." My mind was mush and it was taking me time to process, I would repeat what he had said a few seconds ago to fully understand.

Nodding which told him that he could continue, he did so. "Though one night Jeff had made sure that dad was out before he could be able to talk to mom. And when he did he was going to try to kill me after I was born. But knowing how sensitive mom was at the moment she offered herself. Jeff agreed of course not because he liked the idea but because it was just fun to see what her expression would be when he turned on their treaty." This all made perfect sense but how did all of this connect to me? "Later on about two months before I was born, mom had a change of heart and she had another chat with Jeff. This time mom told him that he could have her oldest child, or you. But this sort of surprised Jeff because he knew that I was going to be their first child. Mom of course made up a lie and Jeff was not fooled by it at all. He agreed and the next day they drove to an orphanage and adopted you. You had amnesia, or thats what they believed and you didn't remember anything at all. Because of that, it made it easier for mom and dad to make you think that you were their daughter..." I swallowed softly as my eyes started to tear up once again.

So I was adopted after all, tears rolled down my face and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Even if I tried more continued to come out, I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw as I stopped from crying out loud. _'So technically it is his fault...No. It's not, it's that lady's fault. Nathaniel had nothing to do with it at all, he was a baby. The one that made a decision was Sasha, his mother.'_ Rage started to built inside me, quickly extending my arms out and wrapping them around Nathaniel, I smiled a bit. "...I-It's alright, I kno-know that it's not your f-fault at all. You c-couldn't do, anything a-about it..." He had also started to cry as he hugged me tightly never wanting to let go. A question came to mind, "...Wh-Who told...you t-this?" He swallowed and breathed out, "Jeff..."

Everything just seemed to go silent except for the soft sobs from both Nathaniel and I. That is until I heard him let out a cry of pain. His arms gripped the back of my shirt before I opened my eyes, I felt as if his shirt was wet I quickly looked down and saw that it was...blood.

(Alright, so sorry for the short chapter. Been really busy with school, tomorrow's graduation and so I might update tomorrow, probably a small chapter. But I will try to write one more like right now. Anyway favorite, follow, or review the story and don't forget to tell your favorite aunt to read this story :D)


	8. Chapter 8

_'Blood...' _Why was Nathaniel bleeding? Quickly I looked up to see Chris or 'dad'. He had just whipped Nathaniel on the back with a small, thin, and pointy tree branch. Throughout all of my years of knowing him he had never touched his own child. "Why did you never tell us about this?!" He yelled, pretty much talking to Nathaniel. His cries only got louder as he got whipped once again, the small thin flesh of his back ripped and he bled more. "You knew about it and never once did it occur to you to tell us?!" I could tell that he was infuriated, before he gave Nathaniel another slash on the back I placed my hands on the spot and it slashed along my fingers and the back of my other hand. I gritted my teeth so I kept from making any sounds of pain. "It would have just been better if we would have had Jeff kill Nathan! He's useless just like you!"

That was it, so they didn't want any of us. That was fine by me! I shut my eyes tightly, I started to push myself away from him. I opened my eyes ready to run only to have them widen in fear. I held Nathaniel close to me as Chris pointed a gun at us. "You're not worth being kept alive anymore! Well it was nice knowing you!" He said before pulling the trigger.

I shut my eyes tightly, and quickly turned over so Nathan was right under me. All I heard was the gunshot and then everything went silent. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of seeing either that I had gotten shot, though I of course didn't feel any pain at all. I felt Nathaniel clutch tightly onto my shirt, meaning that I was still alive. Slowly opening my eyes I saw a shaking Nathan. I then slowly turned around, nothing hurt, I wasn't bleeding.

Sitting up I stared in shock as I saw that Jeff had stabbed Chris in the chest right where his heart was. The bullet had landed a foot away from me. Nathaniel had his eyes closed so he didn't see anything. "Heh, poor dumbass. Thought I was going to let him get away with this." He let out a dark laugh, before pulling the knife away from the body. It slumped down to the floor and he placed his knife into his pocket. I gently patted Nathaniel on the back, he flinched in my arms due to the slashes on his back. I bit my lip before looking back at Jeff. "You ready?" He asked, I stared at him blankly. "Ready for what?" He didn't answer. "We're going now." He took a few steps, "Fine! Just give me a minute." I said making him stop in his tracks.

Quickly I got up and ran into the house, trying to find Sasha so she could take care of Nathaniel. Finally I found her she was just closing the front door. "Sasha! Could you please treat Nathaniel? I'll be right back." I said before I handed him to her, making her drop her bag and just take him. "What? Why?" I stopped when I was about to leave the room, I bit my lip before saying. "Chris slashed his back and almost shot us. Jeff killed him though. So, now please...just take care of him while I'm gone." I quickly ran out and met up with Jeff, he had been leaning against the tree. "Let's go." He simply said as he pushed himself off the tree and started to walk. I followed right behind him, placing the hood of my sweater over my head as we walked. I stared at the ground not saying anything. Of course Jeff didn't mind that I wasn't saying at all.

"...Who are you going to kill?" I finally broke the silence, he just grunted in response. Rolling my eyes, I wiped them with my sleeves seeing as I still had tear stains on my face. I still didn't know why the hell I was even doing what this fucking killer was telling me to do. And I was like totally okay with it. Well in all reality I wasn't! I had to do it or we all would die! What do you think I could have done? Either die or follow him. Well the answer was to follow him and go along with whatever he wanted.

I started to loose myself in my thoughts, I was thinking about what Sasha was going to tell me when I got home, was Jeff even going to keep his promise? Was I going to be okay? When would I be free of him? Was I going to get caught by the police? All of these questions built up in my mind and before I knew it I was being pulled by the arm and over a fence. Blinking a bit I saw that we were standing in front of a window that belonged to a pretty light blue house. Guess this was were he was going to kill. Opening the window he quickly climbed in and I followed, though it took me a while seeing as I wasn't trained in climbing windows like Jeffrey was.

Once I finally climbed in I didn't see Jeff anywhere, meaning that he had either gone to a different room or headed upstairs. Slowly I looked around the first floor being seeing that he must have probably gone upstairs. I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could, getting soft squeaks from the floor boards in the process. Once I made it to the top I looked around and saw a door slightly opened. _'(_Y/N_), you're not going to like this at all.' _I thought to myself as I made my way towards the room.

Pushing the door more I saw Jeff standing there, in front of a man no older than his 50s. I just stared blankly at him, he was going to kill an innocent man. I swallowed softly, it made Jeff turn his head around and looked at me. "I would advise you to close your eyes." He said lowly before turning back around and placing his hand over his victim's mouth. Causing the man to start to wake up, his forever smile twitched and I grew slightly wider as the man opened his eyes and widened them. He let out a muffled scream, "Hey, buddy I think I hear a nap calling your name. I think it's time for you to...Go. To. Sleep." I watched as Jeff removed his hand from the man's mouth and dug his knife into the stomach of the man, pulling it down along ripping his stomach in two. I felt like the vile from my stomach was going to spill out. The man yelled out in pain and looked over at me. "Please...help...me.."

My eyes started to get teary once again, 'I'm sorry.' I mouth as I watched him nod once before Jeff slit his throat. Tears started to fall to the ground, I held in my sobs as I clenched my jaw and my hands turns into fists. My nails digging into my palm which made me bleed. I couldn't believe that I was doing this! I was disgusted by myself, how could I help a monster like him?!

Jeff turned around and just stared at me, "I told you to cover your ey-" "You shut your face!" I cut him off as I walked over to the mutilated man and spat on him, touched all possible items in the room, leaving my fingerprints along with my blood. Once I was done I walked over to the door of the room and punched the wall right next to the door frame. Tears just wouldn't stop. _'Stop fucking crying already! I feel so fucking disappointed in how weak you are!'_ I told myself, I started to walk downstairs. I walked over to the window and climbed out of it, I was pretty sure that Jeff was following me because I could hear footsteps behind me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! I did what he wanted already!

I continued to cry all the way home, I didn't know why I couldn't stop...I felt all broken and unfixable. I just wanted to die at the moment...why did that man have to even die?!

I reached my house and headed for the backward, Jeff was still following though and so I stopped in my tracks, in front of the back door. "Tell me...W-Why did you k-kill that man?" He didn't answer, "I asked...Why, did y-you kill that man?" Still no answer, anger just built in me as more tears ran down my face. Quickly I turned around and looked at Jeff, "Tell me! Why kill that man?! What did you gain from it?!" He just stared at me with those eyes that just bored into your soul and his everlasting smile twitched a little but he didn't say anything. My patience was just running out now. "What the fuck did you gain from killing him?! Was there even a fucking reason to kill?!" Silence overtook everything before it was finally broken by him. "I did the world a favor." I gave him a 'what the fuck' face. _'Did the world a favor?! By killing someone?! How the fuck is that a favor for the world? I knew it he's just plainly insane! He's a fucking monster!'_

I chuckled softly, "Alright, then why did you kill Jennifer?" Again he didn't answer. "Tell me! What was your damn fucking reason to kill Jennifer?! She didn't do anything! Oh, wait let me guess. You did the world a favor by killing her too! Huh? Is that it?!" I was seriously going crazy at the moment. I didn't think my mind could take this anymore, I felt like it was just going to explode. "I did you a favor." Was all he said before he ran away, I didn't even see him move, it was as if he had disappeared. _'Did me a favor? Haha! Was he seriously kidding me!' _"Doing me a favor! I can definitely see how she was a threat to me! Go rot in hell you asshole!"

That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly ran inside and headed for my room. Tears still streaming down my face, I felt exhausted and dehydrated from the many tears that I had shed in such a small amount of time. Locking the door to my room and not even bothering to take off my shoes I climbed into bed and hid under the covers as I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know if I was going to last much longer. All I could do now was wait...wait for some other fucked up thing that Jeff was going to do...that was the only thing I could do anyway.

(Alright, so you guys got two chapters. Be happy! :D So yeah I just had an idea, for anyone actually reads this story and likes it I have a proposal for you guys. I need someone to make me a book cover. Yeah, I would do it myself but my computer broke and I suck u.u Oh, well. But anyway I would really appreciate it if someone would do this for me. I'm still working out what I will do in return, I could either do a shout out, a Drabble, even a story, or something else but I have to agree on it and as for the picture it could be the one I already have for the story or another one. So just PM me if you're interested. So tell your favorite aunt to read this story and to have fun crying from all the feelings.)


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently it had snowed the night before and Chris' body wasn't found in the backyard, though what weirded me out was that there was a trail of footprints, it wasn't actually human footprints but more of a dog. It could have been a wolf, seeing as our house was surrounded by woods and all. But they seemed to be a bit bigger than wolf prints. They were fresh because the snow still hasn't covered them. There was a small trail on blood on it as well and they all led to the woods. A shudder went down my spine as I thought of who could be taken Chris. Sighing softly I went back inside the house.

Seeing as we lived in Pensilvania, I was sure that a wolf had taken the body. Shrugging the thought off, there was nothing to worry about.

Sitting on the couch I looked around, Sasha was upstairs in her room, she hadn't come out ever since I arrived yesterday. She was probably heartbroken about Chris' death, I wouldn't blame her. I mean, I would also be feeling horrible if I were in her place. Plus she had to worry about police officers coming over and questioning us.

Sighing softly I looked out the window to see Nathaniel playing in the front yard, well at least he wasn't stressed out by all of this and he was having a good time without having to worry. Smiling a little to myself I turned on the television and looked at the news, seeing that indeed they had traced the murder back to me, the smile was replaced by a frown. "Many officers have been sent to question Ms. (_Y/N_). But none have been heard of so far." I heard the news reporter say, _'Guess he did keep part of his deal. Well that's good.'_ I thought, a smile re-appearing on my face.

I looked outside once again seeing that Nathaniel was still outside before getting up and walking over to the kitchen, I heated up the water so I could make myself some hot coco. I fixed my (fav. color) scarf as I looked through the cabinets for the container. I grumbled to myself as I couldn't reach the container. "Stupid." I decided to go and grab a stool, standing up on it I was finally able to reach it, "Yes." I murmured to myself as I steeped down and grabbed a mug. Pouring some coco powder into the mug before pouring hot water.

Walking back into the living room I looked at the television seeing that nothing else was on it, there was really nothing more about me seeing that Jeff was taking care of everything. I turned off the television and took a seat on the couch as I took a sip of my hot coco. Sighing out in relief afterwards. I looked out the window once again to see that Nathaniel was gone, my eyes widened in shock as I quickly placed the mug on the small coffee table and ran over to the window. I looked around, seeing no one there, I started to panic.

I quickly grabbed my coat that was on the coat rack right next to the door and ran outside. I looked around frantically as I tried to find Nathaniel. I looked around to see if there were any other footprints but they were everywhere and too many to see if he was taken away or if he went somewhere else. "Nathaniel!" I called out, no answer. "N-Nathaniel, sweetie where are you!" Still...no answer. I didn't know what I was going to do without Nathaniel, he was the only one who I actually cared for more than myself and now he was gone. I ran to the backyard but there was no one there either. Tears started to weld up in my eyes.

I quickly ran back inside and headed upstairs. I literally broke down his door again and searched around his room. Not seeing the window opened or even him in there I gritted my teeth. He couldn't have gone somewhere by himself, either Jeff took him or something or someone else did. I ran out of his room and ran down the hallway. I checked my room and again there was no one there. _'Sasha might know where he is.'_ I thought as I quickly ran out of my room and ran downstairs to her room. _'She has to know where he is. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't.' _A tear ran down my cheek as I started to think for the worst.

I knocked rapidly on her door seeing if she would open. "Uh, hey Sasha. Can I come in..." I said softly but loud enough so she could be able to hear me. I waited for a minute, more tears threatened to fall. I was sick of crying but it seemed like that was the only thing that I could do. I wasn't strong enough to fight back against Jeff because I knew that I was going to get killed even if I tried. I couldn't even keep Nathaniel safe, I couldn't keep Jennifer safe either. Even Chris, even if he did adopt me, I cared for him as a father.

Sasha didn't answer or say anything at all,clearing my throat I called out again. "S-Sasha...? Are y-you in t-there?" Well again she didn't answer so I decided to just walk in. My eyes were red and puffy and my vision was blurry. I looked around the room, everything was blurry so I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I sniffed a bit before I looked around Sasha's room, seeing that she wasn't in here either. "S-Sasha?" I said softly as I searched her room. _'Why isn't she here? Did she go out without me noticing?'_ I thought as I walked over to her bed. I gulped a little as I saw another note. _'Not another note. I'm sick of all of these fucking notes already!' _I thought, picking up the note as tears ran down my face, I wiped my eyes once again as I read the note: '(_Y/N_), honey I'm sorry that it had to be this way but I have taken Nathan with me. It's the best for all of us. Nathan can't be caught up in all of the problems that YOU are causing, so I have decided to leave you, which breaks my heart. But I know that at least Nathan will be alright. I wish you the best of luck honey...goodbye - Sasha.'

I couldn't believe this. She left me all alone. I don't even think that I'll be able to do anything alone...why? It isn't even my fault. By now I was just a huge teary mess. I had fallen on my knees and placed my head in my hands as I cried into the mattress of her bed. I was yelling into the mattress...I've lost the only one I actually counted on. I wanted Nathaniel back...

I got up, my knees buckled a bit before I walked downstairs my face stained with tears as I looked around. I was going to get Nathaniel back no matter what. Not even bothering to get my coat on, I walked out of the house into the cold and snowy outside. My eyes blurry, red and puffy, they stung so much. I walked to the backyard and I walked not the forest, not sure on what I should do now.

(Here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Now, review, favorite, follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story because she will love it.)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how long I have been walking for, or where I am, I could care less anyway. There was no way that I could deal with this all by myself, I was expecting to count on Sasha and Nathaniel for the support but apparently Sasha had something else in mind. I continued to think about this as I walked through the now dark forest. The sun had gone down by now, my feet ached I had stopped crying by now but my face was still wet, partly because of the tears I still had but because my face was being pelted by snowflakes.

My shoes were wet and the snow crunched below my feet whenever I took a step. I was a mess, no more no less than that. I was lost, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know why I was still walking, my mind was black. It was as if my mind had shut down and darkness had taken over, just keeping my body moving no matter what.

There were sounds around me, the howl of the wind, animal noises, not birds of course. A couple of bunnies here and there. With every step I took the more clearer it became, there were red spots all over the snow, of course it couldn't have been Chris' blood because that was earlier today. Plus the blood was definitely fresh. I started to regain consciousness, my mind started to work again, I finally felt how cold I was, how deep into the snow my feet were. The blood trail continued, though the more I walked the bigger the spot became. _'Why is there blood? This better not be Jeff...or something else.' _I thought to myself. Soon enough I found a bunny's corpse under a tree. It was all mutilated and decapitated. I grimaced at it and felt like the vile in my stomach was up my throat. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from throwing up the vile.

_ 'What could have done this?'_ I thought, knowing that Jeff wouldn't be so idiotic or stupid enough to kill a bunny for his satisfaction. I was sure that he preferred humans more than animals. Looking around, I saw something else a few feet away from I was. I slowly made my way over there, wanting to investigate what it was, and to my surprise it was a dead dog. Now I definitely couldn't keep it in, I threw up. The sight was so gruesome, the dogs guts were everywhere a limb or two were missing, its head was...he had no eyes and no jaw. I threw up once again before wiping my mouth with my sleeve. I knew that this was definitely not Jeff's doing. Looking around I tried to see if there was anyone else around here apparently there was no one. Everything was dark and I couldn't really see.

Something brushed up against my leg and I tensed up completely. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! What just brushed against my leg? I'm getting a really bad feeling about this! I don't wanna die just yet..' _I closed my eyes tightly before hearing a soft purr followed by a meow. Ever so slowly I opened them both and stared down at a white cat. Though it's eyes were different, one eye was hazel and the or the one was half white half hazel. It was a really pretty cat. "Hey there buddy." I said as I knelt down beside him and petted him gently. He purred softly before he quickly turned his head in a different direction his ears flicked up and he stood frozen as he just stared deeply at whatever was that he was looking at. _'Yeah...I don't like this at all.'_ I looked over at where the cat was looking at and I heard a soft growl. A huge shudder ran down my back. And I had more goosebumps than what I already had. My heart picked up the pace a little as I just stayed there frozen in placed.

The growl was faint, but it was getting closer by the minute. I bit my lip as I heard it once again, it was like a snarl. I gulped a little before the cat licked my hand. "What is it?" I whispered before looking down at it. It meowed softly before it started to walk away. _'Now the cat is leaving me! Seriously?!'_ I facepalmed myself before the cat meowed once again. I looked at it through between my fingers and saw that it was waiting for me. I smiled a little. Before I got up and followed it. The growling didn't stop at all, it continued to get closer and closer. I had no idea what I was going, the only thing was that I needed to trust the cat.

My legs were heavy and I could barely feel them, the cat then started to run, but not a dash more of a jog. And then I heard it, a deep growl right behind me. My heart was now pounding in my chest and I did not dare look behind me. Instead I tried my best and with all of the energy I had, I ran after the cat. If this cat was helping me I was happy. I didn't know what was following me, nor did I want to know where it was or how far behind me it was. I started to pant softly, my breath could be seen just a few centimeters in front of my face as I continued to run. I still had the cat in my eyesight, so I hadn't lost him and I wasn't planing on doing so. My ears caught the sound of heavy footsteps not so far behind me. I picked up the pace as I watched the cat way in front of me.

The cat meowed softly, _'I hope you know where you're going cat.'_ I thought as continued running, tripping on a couple of branches here and there but never falling, I stumbled but never fell to the ground.

Soon enough I was right in front of a house. Wait, it was my house! I looked over at the cat, it only meowed. _'Hm, smart cat.' _I thought. I jumped up in surprise as a louder growl was heard. I quickly ran over to the cat picked it up and ran towards the house. Running inside through the back door I quickly placed the cat down and turned around to close the door. Grabbing the door I was about to close it before I saw a pair of red eyes. They continued to get closer and closer. I was panting heavy by now and this just scared me to death. Quickly I closed the door and locked it tightly. Putting the shades down of every window in the kitchen and then moving into the living room and doing the same. Making sure that the front door was closed tightly and that the shades were. Down then I made my way up to my room, finding the white cat already asleep on my bed, I just chuckled softly. I took off my wet scarf, sweater, and the rest of my clothes. Grabbed a towel and pretty much dried myself before putting on another pair of clothes, along with my pajamas. I looked out the window before climbing in bed with the cat. Surprisingly the cat was dry, its fur wasn't wet at all.

Shrugging the thought off I looked snuggled the cat and placed the covers over us both before I closed my eyes and tried to get myself to sleep.

(Kay, next chapter done. Now, about the romance. It's getting there. Don't worry, it will get here soon enough. The story just needs to progress a little more and the reader a.k.a you needs to spend more time with Jeff. So expect more of him in the next couple of chapters. :D Review, follow, favorite, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story because the awesome white cat says so.)


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of warmth. Though I first thought it was the cat that I had falling asleep with last night but when I moved my hands I didn't feel the fur. Groaning softly I shifted around in bed only to find that something was stopping me from rolling my eyes I slowly turned my head over just enough so I could see who it was, and the source of the warmth was non other Jeff.

Quickly I got out from under the covers and of course how clumsy I am I tried over the sheets and I feel forward towards the floor. Rubbing my face, I slowly back up into the wall where I just stared at him. Seeing as he didn't move and his breathing was steady I couldn't swore that he was asleep. Also seeing that his eyes never closed, that just creeped me out. I checked my body everywhere, trying to see if he had made any incisions on me or if there was anything wrong with me. Once I was sure that there was nothing I slowly moved my head up, trying to get a better view of him I let out a loud yelp as a knife was sent my way, digging into my shirt and then staying stuck in the wall. I tried to get it off but it didn't work, I didn't have the enough strength to do so.

A loud chuckle emitted from Jeff making me turn my head to face him. He rolled off the bed and started to walk over to me, his never ending smile dripped blood. A shudder went down my back as I saw that his hoodie was soaked in blood, it was recent so it meant that he had been out killing before he got here. My eye twitched as I finally placed the pieces together and noticed that he had just stained my sheets as well as my mattress with blood. _'You have got to be kidding me...Seriously?!' _I thought, not knowing that he was right in front of me by now.

I winced and closed my eyes tightly as I felt something cold touch my face. "Miss me?" He asked, opening one of my eyes I looked up at him. The ends of his smile twitched, I turned my head to the side and moved my eyes to look at the floor. "No, what do you want? I though that you were going to leave me alone? I already did what you asked me to do." I mumbled, if I were smarter or if I had been able to catch myself I wouldn't have said that to a killer with the potential to kill me. He placed his knife on my other cheek making me turned my head to look at him. "Has someone had a bad day?" He said, flipping his knife over so the sharp side was right against my cheek. He chuckled and made a small incision on my cheek. "Don't forget that I can kill anytime I want." He pulled the other knife out of the wall and placed them both into his pocket before he sat down on my bed. _'Now I have to buy a new mattress.'_

I got up and leaned against the wall. I wasn't going to do anything brash when he was here. I don't wanna die yet. Specially when I haven't found Nathaniel. "That little boy, he's very important to you. Am I right?" Slowly I nodded my head, I hoped that he hadn't done anything to him. I could care less about Sasha, seeing as she took him away and left me alone to do my bidding on my own. "I know where he is." When I heard those words, my eyes lit up and before I knew it I had my hands on both of Jeff's shoulders. "Really?! Tell me, where is he." Those words came out more as a demand rather than a simple question.

Jeff growled out before taking his knife out and placing it right in the space between my throat and my chin. "First of all, don't touch me. And second of all, don't tell me what to do. I can and will kill you if yo do so again." He growled out, making me wince and quickly retract my arms and placing them at my side. Taking a few steps back I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. Now..could you, please tell me where he is? Please?" I whispered out softly, seeing what kind of temper he had I didn't want to make it worst now. I looked down at the floor as I waited for him to answer. He pointed his knife at me, "Hahaha! You think that I'm going to help you just like that? Don't make me laugh. I need you to help me with something before I even think about helping you." Now that, that just made me feel like shit. Not gonna lie, even if he was a psychotic killer. His words still hurt.

I couldn't do anything but agree to whatever he wanted me to do. Nodding my head I looked up a little, I was startled a little as I saw the knife just a few centimeters away from my right eye. "Good~." He retracted his arm and placed the knife back into his pocket. I gulped a little, taking a deep breath in as well. "Get ready, we're leaving now." I just stared at him, why did we have to leave now? I hadn't even eaten breakfast. "What? Why now? Can't we go later?" In a blink of an eye the knife was back on my face. "I said, we are leaving now!" For a slight moment there I saw hesitation before he made a small incision on my cheek once again. By the time that I was finally dead or let go off his killing list, I was going to be covered in cuts and bruises all over. "Fine." I mumbled as I saw him walk out of the room. Gritting my teeth I held in back all of the tears that were threatening to spill out.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a new outfit. Seeing as it was all foggy out today I decided to put on a pair of grey jeans, a long sleeve shirt that was black, a grey hoodie, and a pair of converse. Once I was done changing I walked out and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was he my face, cleaning the small cuts before putting two bandaids on. I walked out and headed downstairs to the kitchen. All the while I was looking for Jeff, he sort of disappeared after he stepped out of my room. Shrugging I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Finding a box of Nathaniel's favorite cereal, I grabbed a bowl and poured some into it. I ate in silence as I played with the cereal, it just brought memories and he was now gone. I didn't even know where he was, all I could do now was go along with whatever Jeff had in mind. After all, he was the only one of the two that knew where Nathaniel was.

Once I was done eating I placed my bowl in the sink and headed back up. Not once had I seen Jeff. Now I was getting actually worried, maybe he was going to kill, he had no need for me anymore. _'No, you can't think like that (_Y/N_). If he didn't need you then he would have killed you already.'_ I walked into my room expecting him to be there but, no one was there. Biting my lip I narrowed my eyes as I thought. Maybe he was outside already, walking out of my room I headed down the hall. I was about to head downstairs but then I heard the water running in the bathroom. I stared at the half closed door, thinking to myself if I should walk in there or not. Without even confirming it I just bursted in there.

The tub was filled with water and Jeff was submerged in it. The water around him started to turn red, meaning that the blood from his hoodie and face was washing away. I just watched him for a couple of seconds, seeing small air bubbles float up, well for one thing he was still breathing and he had strong lungs. Though a couple of seconds later the small air bubbles stopped. He was definitely no fish, which meant that he couldn't breath under water. So either, he had stopped breathing out of he was dead. Now I knew that he wouldn't want to die, seeing as he loved to put people to sleep. Now I don't know why I did it, nor do I want to know but once I saw that, I quickly reached out to him and pulled him out of the water. It was as if I did it without even thinking it.

"Jeff...Jeff, wake up buddy." I got no reaction from him, shit. I should have been celebrating to this, but I was actually worrying about him. "Jeff, are you-" I was cut off short as I felt his hand wrap around my throat and quickly pin me against the wall. "I told you. Don't. Touch. Me." I struggled against his grip as it tightened, trying to get his hand off my throat was not easy. Gasping for air I tried wrapping my hand around his so I could get it off but no luck, it didn't work. Air wasn't reaching my lungs, I was feeling myself run out of oxygen. "J-Jeff..." I whispered out, at that same moment and patrol car parked outside my house. The sirens could be heard all the way inside. His hand quickly separated from my neck and I gasped for air.

I coughed as I tried to get oxygen into my lungs, "We're leaving now." Was all Jeff said before he started to walk out of the bathroom as he was dripping wet. I coughed one last time before saying, "But, we can't...they're going to think that we made a run for and start an investigation." I could tell that Jeff's patience had worn out. He growled before I felt a sharp pain on my head, he had hit me with his knife._ 'Shit!' _I was consumed by darkness and I passed out.

(Alright, finally 11th chapter out. Sorry it took me so long, I've had a few setbacks but I was still able to update. Reviews, favorite, follow, and tell you favorite aunt to read this sorry, bye ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I regained consciousness I was being carried by someone. More or less it was Jeff. "J-Jeff...?" I mumbled out, a pain shot through my head. God, my head was killing me. "Good you're awake." He said before dropping me on the ground. "Now you can walk on your own." He continued to walk on ahead of me. "Jackass." I mumbled to myself, I rubbed my head. He didn't have to hit me in the head, now I have a fucking headache. Grumbling to myself I got up, dusted myself and stared to follow after him. Wherever we were going I don't think that I was going to like it at all. Not to mention that if I didn't do what he said he was going to kill me.

My feet ached from the day before, and I was tired from the many days of lack of sleep. I yawned softly, my feet hit the snow on the ground, making a crunchy sound with every step I took. My face contorted and quickly I placed my face in the space that my elbow made on the front of my arm before sneezing. _'Shit!' _I thought, _'Don't tell me I caught a cold.'_ This had to be a joke. My face contorted once more before I sneezed once again. _'Okay, guess I did. Fuck you, cold. I told you not to go out in the cold with just barely a sweater. Oh, really? You did? Well I'm sorry that I don't remember such a thing! Hey it's not my fault.'_ I continued to argue with myself internally as I continued to walk.

Actually now that I thought but it, we were in the woods. It was cold and again I was just wearing a sweater. At least Jeff got me a sweater and that's actually good. I won't freeze to death, but at least he could've gotten me my coat. Shrugging the thought off I looked over at him. I wondered why he still hadn't killed me, I mean after all he was just a killer but...why hasn't he killed me yet? Did I have to a purpose for him? Then again I sort of belonged to him, seeing that Sasha and Chris gave me away to him. Though he seemed uninterested in such a thing. After all he was going to end up killing both of them, and also...possibly Nathaniel. I didn't want him to rid the world of Nathaniel. Now this gave me an idea.

I was getting quite bored of the awkward silence that we were having so I decided to ask him something, "Hey, Jeff?" I didn't get an answer more than just a grunt from him. Yes! I still got through. "Did, did you ever talk to Nathaniel?" This time I didn't even get a grunt. That meant that he either didn't want to talk about it or he was pissed at me for asking such a question. "I-If you have, then why haven't you killed him yet?" I heard a soft chuckle coming from him. It grew louder and louder until it was a laugh. "You'll get your answer soon enough, now shut up." He spat at me, my eyes quickly found the floor interesting.

I bit my lip a little as I continued to walk. A couple of minutes passed, I wasn't sure how much but, the sun was starting to set which probably meant that it was around 5 PM. I wrapped my arms around my body to try to keep warm, it was starting to get colder than what it was before. I could see my breath in front of my face whenever I breathed out. My legs felt heavy, I didn't know how much I could walk. Soon enough I felt something brush past my leg. I immediately froze and shudder went down my spine. It definitely can't be a snake. Slowly I looked down and saw that it was the cat that helped me get out of the woods the night before. It meowed and I smiled a bit before I kneeled down and picked it up. Though once I was standing up again, Jeff snatched the cat away from me.

"Hey, let go of the cat." I tried to sound louder than what my voice really was. "No, this fucking cat ate my key and he bent my knife." He squeezed the cats neck as it let out a hiss of pain. "Stop! You're hurting him!" I tried to get him to let go of the cat but it wasn't working, he had a freaking tiger grip on the poor animal. "He's going to pay for bending my knife. Stupid animal!" That was it, something in me just snapped and I gave him a kick to the face, it sent him flying off to the nearest tree, he slammed against it and he let go of the cat. The cat quickly walked over to me and I picked it up. "I'm not going to let you hurt this animal! If you want your fucking key then wait!" I panted out softly as I pet the small cat that looked like Jeff.

Jeff let out a crazed laugh as he stood up with the help of the tree behind him. "That...hurt.." He said softly in between chuckles. My eyes widened when I finally realized what I had just done. Now I was sure that he was going to kill me. I gulped and looked down at the small shivering cat that was in my arms. I had two options now. One, I could run home and try to keep myself hidden in my room or two, I could die right now. Without even thinking it my legs started to move on their on. I ran the opposite direction from where Jeff was. Trying to find some sign of my house of if I was even in the right path. I had been out cold so I didn't even know where or how Jeff got into this forest.

The small cat had fallen asleep and I was alone fending for myself. In other words I had a killer chasing after me and a passed out cat who wasn't much of a help at the moment. _'You asshole, what have you done?! I didn't mean to kick him, he was hurting the poor cat! Well, now he's going to kill you and your stupid cat. I know, now shut up. I'm trying to find my way home.'_ Running past trees, dodging them and other roots and branches on the ground. I sneezed once again, oh just great. Now I was going to get pneumonia.

I didn't know how it happened but I tripped on something. It made me stumble down, quickly turning over so I would fall on my back and not on the cat. I hit my shoulder right against a root. I winced in pain as I shut one of my eyes. "Shit! Why now." I said as I tried to get up, supporting myself against one of the trees. I turned over to see my house no more than a yard away. Yes! I started to make my way towards the house, my leg now hurt which worsen the limp that I already had. So now I was limping badly and I could barely walk. I slowly made my way, looking over my shoulder to see if Jeff was anywhere in sight. He wasn't anywhere, he either was at the house or he just gave up on me. I still couldn't rest though.

I continued to limp over to my house, getting closer with each step I took. I was almost there, and then I heard a growl. My body froze, it was so familiar. It sounded extremely familiar. Wait! It was the same growling I heard the night before. I took in a deep breath and just ran for it, stumbling and lost falling in the process but I needed to get inside the house first. I could hear the steps, there were four which meant that it was an animal, though I could hear two other just behind it. I didn't want to look back and I wasn't planning on doing so.

Finally I made it home, falling onto the snow covered ground as I crawled into the house through the door. I placed the cat right next to me before I looked out, seeing two pair of eyes. One from the creature and the other from...Jeff? So he was with that creature? I saw him smile at me and I quickly shut the door, locking and quickly picking up the cat, I limped through the house as I locked the windows and every other door we had in the house. I really needed Nathaniel here, I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I was putting my trust on a killer.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I chose another pair of pajamas and I changed. Drying my hair from the melted snow before I made my way back downstairs. I had placed the cat on the couch, I just hoped that Jeff hadn't killed him. I walked over to the fireplace and started a small fire. Getting a small blanket and a pillow and I lied down next to it after placing the little glass door that held the fire back and kept the smoke as well as the fire in the chimney. I grabbed the cat and dried its fur before placing it right next to me. I put the covers over the both of us and tried to fall asleep as I shudder on the carpeted floor.

I was sure that I was going to have pneumonia tomorrow and that my body was going to ache. My shoulder hurt so much, I was going to have a look at it tomorrow as well as my leg. I also needed to call Jennifer's parents to see how they were and to see if they could come over and help me get through whatever I'll have tomorrow. My face contorted and I sneezed for the fourth time already and then another and another. I groaned and tried falling asleep. I needed this for whatever the future will bring me.

(So, 12th chapter up. Hope you guys like it. Hopefully there will be another chapter later in the day. So, review, favorite, follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story.)


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know how I got here or by what method, though I already had an idea, but I was freezing and shivering like hell! I was under my blankets, which were by now at least ten. I was seating and I could barely breath. Looking over at my side I saw Jeff, just lying there as he stared up t the ceiling seeing as he couldn't really close his eyes due to the lack of eyelids. My face contorted and I sneezed into the gap that my elbow made in my arm. "Shit..." I breathed out, I had caught pneumonia and now I felt like I was going to fucking die.

Debating wether or not I should poked Jeff to see if he was awake to see if he could help me the lightest bit. Finally having the enough guts to do it, I poked his shoulder gently. Wow, was he a light sleeper. Just with a poke and he was up like that. He sat up before looking over at me, still shivering and sweaty as fuck. "What do you want?" He said in a monotone voice. Before I could say something, my face contorted and I sneezed once again, then over and over and over again. I had been sitting up so by the time I was done sneezing I breathed out heavily and fell back on to the mattress.

"I...I was w-wondering if y-you could bring...me, s-some *sneeze & sniffles* m-medicine?" After finishing my sentence I sneezed once again, sniffling as I wiped my nose with my sleeve. _'I also need tissues...oh, I'll ask him when he gets back. That is if he's even willing to get you some medicine. Yeah I know, shut up and let's see what happens.'_ I argued with myself, I noticed that I have been doing that more often now. It was probably because I hadn't been taking my other medicine, I'll take it right after taking the cold medicine.

I watched as Jeff just stared at me with this 'you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me' face. Sighing I shook my head, "Y-You *cough*...know what, f-forget it *cough* *cough* I-I'll get it m-myself." Slowly I took all of the covers off myself, still shivering, I sat up and got off the bed. My head started to spin as I tried to take a step forward, putting my support on my night table by placing my hand on it. My other hand was on my head. Taking a step forward took me off balance and I knocked over my lamp. It shattered as it hit the ground.

I heard the growl from behind me before I could regain my balance I was thrown back into bed. "Fine, I'll get your stupid medicine." Jeff growled out before walking over to the door, punching my wall and making a hole on it, opening the door before he stepped out and slammed it shut. My leg still hurt from last night, my huge limp was now getting better. I just got back under the covers, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the sheets. I coughed again, this time it hurt my throat. I could barely talk as well. Then a thought occurred to me. I needed to call Jennifer's parents to see if they could come over of if they had found out something about Jennifer.

Sitting up on my bed again, I leaned over and opened the top drawer of my night stand and rummaged through the stuff until I found my phone. Pressing the rectangular button on the top I saw that it only had about 25% of battery left. _'I gotta charge this. I'll do it after I call them.' _Sliding the little button over I put in my password, I stared at the wallpaper I had, it was Nathaniel and I. We were making weird faces. My face saddened as I just stared at it. It wasn't long after when I was brought back to reality by a couple of sneezes. Shaking my head, I sniffled and dialed Jennifer's house phone number.

Placing the phone to my ear I waited as it rang, my hands and body shaking. The phone rang until the operator started talking. Sighing out in annoyance I ended the call and placed my phone on the night stand to charge. Getting back in the covers I waited for Jeff to come back. He was probably pissed off at me because of how he had punched my wall and made a hole in it. Sighing, I sneezed a few more times before sniffling. I seriously needed some tissues at the moment.

The door was slammed opened before Jeff walked in, "Here, have you stood medicine." He spat out at me, he was getting on my nerves now. Yes he was a killer, yes I knew he could kill me, but could he just try to be a bit more concern. Well apparently that wasn't in his nature. Well who gives a fuck! He's in my house and he has to be more fucking concern than what he was now. Of course I couldn't actually tell him that because well, he would stab me through the heart. Catching the small container of pills I opened I and took out a few, getting a water bottle out of my drawer I drank the pills and then the water.

He stood there, as if waiting for some other childish and absurd thing that I wanted. "C-Could you...*cough* g-get me some...t-tissues? Also *cough* my o-other medicine. I-It's inside a yellow c-container in the bathroom." He grumbled to himself as he walked out of the room and headed down the hall. I was breathing through my mouth, yeah pretty attractive I know. But what else could I do I was sick and I was ready to be placed inside a coffin. I sneezed once again. I was already having a bad day.

The next thing I knew I was hit in the face by a box of tissues before getting hit by a small yellow container. That was Jeff's cue. "T-Thanks." I mumbled before I sneezed, this time I had tissues so of course I took a tissue out of the box and wiped my nose with it. Throwing it into the small trashcan that wasn't too far away from where my bed was, after I was done. I took my other medicine and shook the container. I only had one pill left, shit! Opening it I took the last one and swallowed some water after it. Well that was going to help with the arguing to myself mentally.

A couple if seconds later, I was feeling sleepy. I needed rest seeing as I was still shivering and still cold as fuck. Well at least sleep was going to help majorly. Closing my eyes I made myself comfortable, looking over at Jeff. I was sort of afraid of what he was going to do to me when I fell asleep. I was afraid of him stabbing me and ripping me open for his own satisfaction. I was never going to trust him. I didn't even trust him now at all, I didn't trust in the pills he gave me. Seeing that he could have done something to them before he came back.

But. Now I could care less, it was over, I had already taken them and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't care if I died, everything I care for was taken away from me. Even the person I trusted took the only thing I really and truly loved, and that person was Sasha. She took Nathaniel and now I needed to find him. I just hoped that Jeff was going to indeed help me.

I tried not to fall asleep as I continued to look at Jeff. He had walked over to the other side of the bed and just kinda sat there, I bit my lip trying my hardest to stay awake. I flinched a little as he lied down next to me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about by his expression, I never could. Even after he had killed that other man, he never showed the expression of happiness. And now I couldn't tell either, he was just...hard to understand. "(_Y/N_)." He said, "Mm?" I was half asleep by now. "I'm...I'm...sorry." The last thing I heard was the begging of that little sentence. I didn't hear the sorry because I was already asleep. And I don't think I would ever hear it.

(Chapter 13 everyone. I would like to thank all of the reviews I've been getting on this story and all of the wonderful readers I've been getting. So thank you! Review, favorite, follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story.)


	14. Chapter 14

For the past couple of days, well actually they were now weeks. Jeff had made a habit of coming over to my house. Seeing as I re-call, the cat took his key and placed it who knows where. He couldn't really get to wherever the fuck he needed the key to. Though what surprised me was that he was becoming slightly less hostile now. Yeah I got a couple of cuts to the face and to the arms, hands, legs, and stomach. But they were never deep enough to cause a lot of bleeding. By now I was already better, I had healed just fine. He had gotten mad at me because of those two weeks that I had been in bed. It wasn't my fault I had gotten sick. It was HIS fault, he took me to that damn forest while it was cold, in just barely a sweater.

And now I was sitting on the couch watching tv while I ate some cereal. My hand was bandaged because of the cut that he had given me last night. He never learned. My fear of him killing me while I slept was diminishing by day. The cut she gave me hurt, yeah, but even though he still hasn't killed me. The past couple of days Jeff had been acting weird. He has been asking me the same damn question, did I trust him. Well of course I didn't trust him, he was a fucking killer. How could anyone trust a killer, only if you're mental yourself. I always try to avoid the question, I usually changed the topic, asking him if he would tell me where Nathaniel was located. He did that same to me, always changed the topic.

Eventually I gave up, I was just waiting for him. For that day where he would tell me where I could go and get him. I was giving him all the time in the world. Sighing I watched as the small cat walked over to me and jumped up onto the couch, curling itself up next to me. Jeff was still trying to kill the poor thing, I just didn't let him at all. I finished eating my cereal and gave the remaining milk to the cat. I smiled as I watched it drink it. That was when a hand went over my mouth and I let out a muffle scream. "It's just me." Said Jeff before taking his hand off my mouth. This was another habit he had been having lately. Whenever he came over he would cover my mouth, I was getting really tired of it now. Did he enjoy doing that? What the fuck did he even gain from giving me a scare? Well I wouldn't know because he was a killer.

I just gave him an annoyed look before he glared at me, I looked at the floor. He looked over at the cat and growled, the cat apparently didn't give a damn and continued to drink its milk. "Stupid cat." He growled out before pushing it off the couch, I took the bowl, and he sat where the cat had been sitting. I scooted over a bit, I glanced over at him and for a second there I thought I saw his expression change, guess it was just my eyes playing a trick on me.

He grabbed the control for the tv and flipped through the channels, I just sat there awkward in silence. The cat jumped onto my lap and curled itself there, I smiled and started to pet it. Another growl came from Jeff._ 'What the fuck does he have against the cat? Why is he even acting this way?'_ I thought as I glanced over at him, his eyes were glued to the tv. Shrugging I stood up and headed over to the kitchen, "Come on, we're going to feed you." I said to the cat, walking into the kitchen I looked around for some cat food, if we even had any. I could also just have given him milk. I somehow found a small bag of cat food and just poured it for him in a bowl.

Placing it on the floor so it could eat before I walked back into the living room. I was about to say something to Jeff when I walked in but to my surprise he was gone. Sighing out I rubbed my head, he acted like a child sometimes. I didn't even know how I could put up with all the hissy fits he had, all of the cutting, choking, and all of the weird things he did. Well, first of all I couldn't, second of all I had to because he would try to kill me if I ever tried to say something about it, and last but not least I have already tried and it didn't end well.

I decided to go out and check the mail, walking out I looked over to the side, where the mail box was located and saw that it was full. Well, that's what happens when you don't check the mail for almost a month. I took everything, well tried and brought everything inside. Most of the things were bills which I now had to pay and...wait a minute, there was a letter from...Sasha.

Quickly opening the letter I read through it, it explained why she had left, saying that she wasn't thinking and how terribly sorry she was. Rolling my eyes I scoffed, yeah as if I was going to believe that. _'A plane ticket?' _I thought as I looked into the envelope. I finished reading the letter, she had sent me a plane ticket to fly off to California. _'So that's where you went, you little bitch! I'm thinking out giving her a little visit, seeing as she sent me a ticket.'_ I smiled a little bit before checking the plane ticket. It was for today and the plane was leaving in 3 hours. I had to get ready, though Jeff couldn't know about this.

I placed the plane ticket into my pocket before going upstairs and getting my suitcase. Packing everything I needed, I didn't see Jeff anywhere, he must've been out killing. I had a disgusted look on my face as I thought about it. No, I didn't want to live a life like this. Shaking my head I closed the suitcase and quickly headed downstairs, saying goodbye to the cat and to be careful with Jeff in case he tries to do something to it. I quickly ran out, turning the tv off and closing and locking the door as I stepped out. I walked over to my car, placed the suitcase in the trunk, closed it and then walked around and got in the driver's seat. My car wasn't a new car, it was an old sort of car, of course Chris didn't even want to buy it for me in the first place. I mean it was the best I could get and I really liked it.

I started the car and drove out of the driveway. I drove to the air port, I had about half an hour left. Good, I was doing great, I still had time. It didn't take me long to reach the air port. I left my car park in the lot they had, then I headed inside and I passed through the security and all that shit that they have in the air port. Soon enough I was in the plane and I was off to California. I was just afraid of one thing, how was Jeff going to react to this, was he going to kill me? I knew that he was definitely going to be pissed off but I just didn't know how this was going to affect me. Well, I'll find out soon enough. Right now I was tired and needed to sleep, ever so slowly I fell asleep...

(You guys get two chapters today! Just because I have time and I don't have anything else to do today ^^. Review, favorite, follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story.)


	15. Chapter 15

Apparently I slept for the whole plane ride, seeing as I was woken up by someone. "Lady. Hey lady, wake up." I groaned softly as I shifted and slowly opened my eyes. "5 more minutes.." I mumbled, I heard a chuckle. "Well I think 5 more minutes will get you somewhere else." I heard the voice say, I definitely it sounded like a guy's though it didn't sound any like Jeff nor did it sound familiar at all.

Quickly I sat up and I looked over at the person. "Hm, what?" I said softly before looking around, everyone was gone. "The plane landed a minute and unless you wanna fly to somewhere else I suggest you come off the plane." He chuckled at me, I quickly stood up. "Oh, haha. Guess I overslept." I said scratching the back of my head as a light blush coated my cheeks. "Well it's a good thing I noticed you." He grinned, I laughed softly before getting my suitcase from the top compartment.

"Well, thanks-" I said pointing at him. "Shawn." He said, "Yeah, thanks Shawn." I smiled a bit before I stepped out from the seat and headed down the isle with him following close behind. "I'm (_Y/N_) by the way." I said as I smiled. "Cool name." He said as we stepped off the platform.

We walked into the air port talking about random things. He was apparently visiting some family at the moment, though he said that he was going to move somewhere around Pensilvania in a couple of months. "And why do you wanna move to Pensilvania? I mean, I know how nice it is seeing as I live near there." Shawn chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, I just really like the scenery. I'm a photographer after all." He smiled at me and I returned that smile, "Oh, that's really cool."

We walked out of the air port and onto the busy streets. "Now talking about photography would you mind if I take a picture of you?" I bit my lip a little, "Heh, not at all but...I'm not a big fan of pictures." Shawn frowned a bit before it was replaced by a grin. "Oh, come on. I bet you'll look great." I sighed and nodded, "Fine." I said as I turned around and placed my hands behind my back. "But just one picture." Shawn nodded as he took out his camera. "Okay, smile!" He said, I smile softly trying to keep my eyes open for the picture. I saw the flash of the camera go off and it blinded me, I was about to move when another flash came from the camera and it made me close my eyes.

Quickly placing my hands to my eyes I rubbed them before opening them once again. "I thought I said only one." I said punching his arm playfully. "Sorry, but at least I now have two adorable pictures of you." I blushed a faint color of pink. I rolled my eyes at him and punched his arm again. "Oh, whatever." I said as I looked at his camera and saw both of the pictures. One of them was me smiling with my eyes open and the second one was with my eyes closed.

"Well, now that that's over. Where does you family live?" He placed his camera back into his bag, "I live a couple of miles away from here." He said pointing down a street. "Where are you heading to?" I shrugged taking out a piece of paper, I had forgotten the letter back at home. "It's this address, so I'm not sure where it is." He took the piece of paper from me and looked at it. A smile grew on his lips before he looked at me. "Well that's just a street away from where I'm heading. I'll walk you there if you want?" I thought for a moment before saying, "Well I don't want to seem like a bother to you." He ruffled my hair, "Nah, it's no big deal really."

I nodded and started walking down the road, soon leaving the busy streets of the air port. I was really getting a bad vibe from all of this, I was afraid...afraid of Jeff just watching me now. He would be very pissed, well then again I bet he was already seeing that I was no where to be found, a letter form Sasha on the kitchen table and my suit case gone. I bet he was going to have a tantrum. But now I could care less because I was going to get reunited with Nathaniel and that was all that mattered to me right now.

We walked in silence before he brought up something about the neighborhood and some other things. We had a small chat, not really a lot. I learned that he was a year older than me. Well he wasn't a bad guy, he was actually quite funny and a really great guy. He had brown almost auburn hair and really nice blue eyes. I mean if I wasn't being hunted down by Jeff then I would totally like to get to know him better, but I mean it's not like Jeff can travel in between states that quickly. So maybe while I'm here I might as well and get to know the guy.

Soon enough we made it to my destination. I looked over at the house, it was a nice house. It was a really nice shade of red and it was a house for about two families. _'Guess Sasha did really use everything Chris left.' _I thought to myself before looking over at Shawn. "So, thanks again. I really appreciate it." I smiled before I started to walk down the path to the door. "No problem. Any time." I heard him say before he waved at me, I waved back and he started to walk away.

Once he was out of sight I looked back at the house or well the door which I was now in front of. Taking a deep breath in I prepared myself. I couldn't believe I was finally here, I was so happy yet mad. Taking in another deep breath I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal...Nathaniel. "(_Y/N_)!" He said tears welling up in his eyes. "Nathaniel!" I dropped my carrier and quickly brought him into a hug, tears running down my cheek. I missed him so much...

(Alright, 15th chapter done. Though I would like to say something. I know you guys really love this story and yes I never thought that this many people would actually enjoy reading it. So thanks for everyone that has read it reviewed it and favorited it. Second of all, reviews, please don't start yelling at me to update even after I updated an hour or couple hours after. I can't and will not update then. First of all I feel like I'm being pressured into writing this story because of that. My chapters are becoming shorter because of your needs and trying to get the next chapter out. Now I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings but this is the truth. Now that I have let this out of my chest I hope that you guys will still review, favorite, follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story. I will update again soon, not sure when though. So until threat chapter.)


	16. Chapter 16

Finally I was back with Nathaniel, I expected Sasha to walk out seconds after Nathaniel but, no one did. Now I was confused I though Sasha would be here. "(_Y/N_)...you shouldn't...ha-have come over." Nathaniel said in between sobs. "Why?" I said softly wiping away the tears with my sleeve. "Mo-Mom planned a-all of this. Jeff-" He was cut off as someone else walked out from the house. "What are you doing out here?" It was a feminine voice, I saw as a girl about my age stood by the doorway. She was apparently glaring at me for an unknown reason. "Nathan, get back inside the house. Your mom never to,d you to not talk to strangers?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, just who the fuck was she? And what the hell was she doing in the same house as Nathaniel? Did Sasha hire her as a babysitter? "Nathan get inside the house." The way she said it made me look at her in disgust. She didn't say it kindly like a normal person would say it, it was more of a commanding growl. Nathaniel turned around and stayed by my side, I took his small hand in mine and placed the other one on his shoulder. "Listen you little piece of shit, I said get the fuck back in the house or else you'll be in big trouble." Did she seriously not fucking see me? That was it, "Excuse me, but just who the fuck are you?"

Her eyes shifted from Nathaniel to me, well it's about damn time she noticed that I was there. "I'm the babysitter, Elise. Who are you?" She asked me with this really stupid face expression. "I'm (_Y/N_)." Her face lit up a bit, a small smirk pulling at the end of her lips. "So you're the little murderer that killed that man and my employer's husband. Are you also here to kill her son?" Was she seriously bringing this up? I can't believe Sasha told her all of these lies. "First of all, I didn't kill Chris and second of all I was forced to leave evidence that I was there when that man was killed. So don't suspect things that aren't true." She just rolled her eyes before she placed both of her hands on her hips.

Her eyes moved onto Nathaniel, "Now you. Are you going to come inside or are you going to force my hands?" I looked down at Nathaniel, this time I noticed that he had small bruises on his face, neck, and arms. Has she been abusing him? Quickly without even thinking about it I picked him up and grabbed my carrier. I started to walk away from her, there was no way I was going to let her lay another hand on Nathaniel. "And now you're running away?" She growled, "So typical for someone like you." I could literally hear the smirk she had.

Something in me just snapped, gripping onto the handle of my carrier I literally flung it at her. She didn't even see it coming as it made contact with her body. She was pushed back and onto the ground, the bag on her. Seconds later she pushed the bag off her and sat up, coughing a bit she coughed up blood. I must have thrown the bag at her too hard, not like I cared in the first place. "You bitch." She mumbled as she sat up. Glaring at me she growled, slowly getting up whole holding her stomach. _'I believe that you should start to walk away now.'_ I thought, turning around I started to walk away. I was about to head down the side walk when I saw a car park in the driveway of the house. That must have been Sasha.

I quicken my pace but something stopped me. It rushed quickly past me hitting the tree that was a few feet away from where I was. _'Was that...a bullet?' _I thought as I looked over at the tree, turning back around I saw that Elise was holding a small gun. This was definitely not going to end well. Holding tightly onto Nathaniel I just stared at her, her eye was twitching. Alright so apparently she wasn't much of a person with a stable mind. "There is no way I'm going to let you go." She growled out, I saw as...Sasha got out of the car. Guess she was expecting me to be here. I kept Nathaniel in my arms as I watched as Sasha walked over to where Elise was.

Though it seemed like Elise didn't know that Sasha had come out of the car because she was still pointing the gun towards me. She was willing to pull the trigger once again, seeing as she had already done once but it probably missed me by accident.

Slowly I took another step back, Sasha nearing Elise probably a yard away form her by now. All of a sudden there was a loud bang, she had pulled the trigger. The bullet graced my cheek before it hit the tree once again only in a different spot than before, my eyes looked down. "F-Fuck!" I heard her say making me turn my head back. Quickly I buried Nathaniel's head into my shoulder, my eyes widened as I saw the sight. I must have been dreaming, there was absolutely no way that...that Jeff could be here.

My jaw dropped as I watched him, his knife piercing Elise from the back. Quickly pulling it out and stabbing her in the stomach and traveling down, ripping her stomach in half. Blood dripping from the huge cut and from her mouth. I grimaced at all of this. Sasha stood a foot away from them, frozen in place. "I think you should go to sleep." He growled out in Elise's ear before pulling out the knife and cutting both of her cheeks so they were like his own never ending smile.

Elise's body fell to the ground. He stared at the body a couple of seconds before he looked over at me. I just stared at his eyes that bore into my soul, I couldn't tell what he was feeling, his eyes showed no emotion at all. And it was hard to tell, he was always so confusing. He said nothing and neither did I.

Someone must have called the cops because sirens could be heard not too far away from where we stood. Quickly Jeff ran past me, pushing me off to the side. I turned around to look at him disappear off in the distance.

A few seconds later I felt someone tug me back, making me turn around. I was face to face with Sasha. "This is all your fault!" She yelled at me, I only cringed a bit before regaining my composure. "How is this my fault?" I asked her, there was no way that she was going to keep on pushing me around. "Ever since you came into the family all you've done is ruin everything! Now you either get in the damn house or I'm telling the police that you did all of this and that you were trying to kidnap Nathan. Also I will make sure to tell them that you have severe trauma issues and that they should send you to an asylum. And hear me, you will never break out of there."

Quickly she pushed me rather harshly all the way into the house. Closing the door behind her and walking down the pathway to where a patrol car was parking. Of course she was going to lie to them, fake cry her way through everything.

I placed Nathaniel down and hugged him tightly before letting go of him. "Alright, Nathaniel. I'll find a way out of this. Trust me well be gone out of this house tonight. I'll try my hardest to make this happen. Now just go up to your room." I saw him quickly run up the stairs and down a hall. I kneeled down on the ground and picked up my suitcase. Sighing softly I just sort of stared at it, I seriously didn't know what the hell I was going to do to get out of this hell hole I has just gotten myself into. I could sneak out tonight but what could I do about Nathaniel. I needed time to think things over and get some sleep. Standing up I walked up the stairs, still seeing Sasha outside along with the officers. I just made my way down the hall until I found a room with the door open.

Walking in I placed my carrier next to the door before closing it and quickly jumped on the bed. Everything was just getting worse and worse. I buried my face into the pillows before closing my eyes. I held back my tears this time, not wanting anyone to hear; specially not Nathaniel. At least I will have a plan when I wake up.

(Hey guys, yeah sorry for not updating in a long time. One, I was forced to go to a stupid summer program. Two, I sort of started a band because of that program so now I'm somewhat busy. And three, I was having a bit of writer'e block. So now, about other updates. They will take me a while seeing as I have a band now and two I have major writer's block sometimes. So I hope you all understand and I really appreciate all of the support you guys have been providing me with this story. Now, please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell your favorite aunt to read this story. See you guys until the next chapter.

P.S. Sorry if this was a suckish chapter.)


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know for how I slept for but by the time I woke it was already dark out. Sitting up in bed I looked around, rubbing my eyes before looking over at the clock that was on the small night table next to my bed. It was around 2:00 AM, my eyes widened as I stared it at it for a few seconds. Well it was later than I had expected. Slowly I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. Wrapping my hand around the doorknob I tried turning it so I could open the door but, it didn't budge. It was stuck..._'It's locked genius...I know I can see that...Okay, then what are you going to do now? After all Sasha seems like she definitely doesn't want you to leave.'_ I thought to myself.

Again I had once again started talking to myself, why? Well because I had finished the last of my medication and I hadn't gotten a refill and this trip had made me forgotten about them.

Looking around the room I saw a window. Maybe Sasha hadn't locked the window. I walked over to it and tried to open it. _'Yes!'_ I thought to myself as I opened the window fully, I was glad that they didn't have an alarm because the that would have given me a lot of trouble. I leaned over and looked out the window it wasn't that far down, the room was on the second floor of the house so maybe it was. I looked around making sure that no one was out. Once I was sure I walked back in and grabbed my suitcase, I hadn't even bothered about taking off my shoes when I had fallen asleep so that was already taken care of.

Ever so gently I threw my suitcase out the window hopping that it would land on one of the shrubs or rose bushes that Sasha had. I was very lucky that it didn't hit the side of the house or that it made a loud noise when it had fallen. I grinned and I climbed out of the window. Sasha's room was two rooms away from mine, and it was on the same side as mine as well so Nathaniel's was on the other side and right next door to mine, so basically across the hall.

I climbed down the side of the house, pretty much I tried to be like a ninja, not making any noise or tripping over things that would result in me screaming and waking up the whole neighborhood. Once I had made it down to the ground I took my suitcase, not even bothering to pull up the handle that it had and I just pulled it over and placed it behind a tree. Once I was done with that I headed over to the other side of the house, passing by the keep out tapes that the police had placed when they had come earlier today. I made it to the other side of the hour and started to climb once again. I needed to get out of there along with Nathaniel this night and before Sasha woke up.

Quickly I made it up, having my hand slip a few times only to result with me biting my lip harshly from trying to keep me from screaming or yelling. _'Alright, (_Y/N_) you're doing fine, no you're doing great.'_ I thought as I finally stood right in front of Nathaniel's window. I looked in through it and saw Nathaniel's small sleeping figure. Softly I knocked on his window while whispering soft, "Nathaniel...Nathaniel...Nathaniel, sweetie wake up..." I could see his small figure shift around but, he never woke up.

Finally I decided to look around to see if I could use anything to open the window but, once I finally took a good look at the window I could see that it was slightly opened. _'Yeah, smart (_Y/N_)...Oh, shut up...Whatever.'_ Rolling my eyes I opened the window and climbed into his room. Making sure that I didn't land with a thud or any loud noises of a sort. I walked over to him and started to move his small body around. "Hey, Nathaniel.." I whispered softly.

He didn't seem to wake up to that either, finally I decided to do something that I haven't done to him in a couple years. I moved both of my hands, one clapping down on his mouth and the other pinching his nose, cutting off all of his oxygen. He started to stir around until finally he opened his eyes. I smiled softly and pulled away my hands. "I told you not to do that anymore, (_Y/N_)." I just chuckled softly, "I know, but right now I need you to keep quiet. We're leaving now." I told him as I took the covers off him and walked over to his closet getting a pair of clothes and a pair of shoes for him to change to.

A couple seconds later he had his shirt on as well as his pants all that was left was his shoes. Finally when his shoes were on I walked over to the window. "Alright, I need you to climb onto my back and not let go no matter what. Okay?" I whispered to him, he nodded and did as I told him. I climbed out of the window with Nathaniel on my back and I started to climb down the side of the house. Sort of closing the window to his bedroom while I was at it.

It took me a while to get down, seeing as I almost slipped like once or twice and I had to keep Nathaniel from falling but, at the end I made it down. Not a single scratch on, well maybe a little one on the cheek but it was nothing serious. I didn't let Nathaniel get off my back as I ran over to the tree and retrieved my suitcase. Supporting Nathaniel with one hand while I used the other to pull up the handle and then pull it along and down the street as I walked.

Nathaniel held onto me as I walked, "Where are we going to go now?" He asked me. "I was thinking that we could go home to our old house, but I think Sasha would be looking in that place first. So I think it would be best if we hid here for the time being." I explained to him as I continued to walk. _'Maybe we all could hide at Shawn's house?...Um, I don't now if that'll be alright with him...He's 18 for fuck's sake, I bet he has his own place here so I don't think he'll mind us crashing with him...I guess.'_ I was fighting mentally with myself now.

After putting much thought into it I decided that maybe crashing with Shawn would be a god idea, the only bad thing was that didn't know where he lived. I dropped my head in shame as I continued to walk, I didn't know where he lived or which one of the houses I walked by was his. Sighing I looked around, maybe he was out. By now it was probably like 3 in the morning. I decided to stop for a moment, checking my phone in case it was later than that then that meant Sasha was going to go to work. Seeing that I was close, it was around 3:30 AM I guess it took me about an hour and a half to just get out of that place. And by the looks of it, the sun still hadn't come out, then again it was still winter so there was nothing I could do about it.

Grumbling to myself I put my phone away and grabbed the handle of the suitcase before I started to walk again. Nathaniel had fallen asleep because his body had gone limp. "Damnit, I should have asked him for his address in case something like this happened..." I mumbled to myself, a couple seconds later someone touched me or more like grabbed my arm, quickly on instinct I turned around already having my hand formed into a fist before striking whoever the hell had grabbed my arm. I made contact and sent the person towards the ground. I looked down at them only to quickly facepalm. _'Shit! I just punched Shawn...Nice going (_Y/N_).' _I thought to myself, "Damn! You sure can throw a punch." He said as he held his cheek.

I grimaced as I looked at him, "Yeah, I'm very sorry about that I thought you were someone else." And by someone else I meant either Sasha or Jeff. "I should have said something before even coming near you." He chuckled out, I sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly before holding out a hand to him. "Again, I'm sorry." I said laughing softly, he took my hand and I helped him up. "So what are you doing out here so early?" He asked me, I just narrowed my eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing." He just rolled his eyes, "I asked you first." I swatted my hand at him, "I..um...just taking a walk...?" He narrowed his eyes, "That sounds more like a question than a statement."

I sighed and shrugged, "Fine Mr. Know-it-all. I just ran away from home. Or well from my stepmom's house." He nodded before tilting his head. "And who's this?" He asked pointing over at Nathaniel, "Oh, this here is Nathaniel he's um...my little brother I guess. He's the only reason I even came to this place." I had no idea why the fuck I was telling him all of this but, he just seemed like one of those people that you could tell things to and all. "Oh, I see. So where are you guys heading to now?" My smile dropped to a small frown, "Well to be honest I seriously don't know where we could go. I mean I could go back home but, I'm afraid that that will be the first place that Sasha would search in."

Silence overtook both of us before Shawn said something, "Well you could crash at my place for a while if you'd like." My smile returned, "Really? I mean are you sure you wouldn't mind? After all I've only known you for like a day well, pretty much half a day." He nodded and grinned, "Yeah I'm positive, what kind of a guy would I be if I let a pretty girl like yourself continue to walk upon these streets with who knows what kind of weirdos live in them." My smile widened and I gave him a small one arm hug. "I really appreciate this Shawn." I grabbed the handle to my suitcase and smiled. "Again no worries." He smiled before he took Nathaniel from my back, "I'll carry him so you'll only have to worry about your carrier." I sighed softly as the weight of Nathaniel was taken off my back. "Oh, thanks...again." I said and grinned, he started to walk and I followed right beside him.

I rubbed my chin I was going to ask him something, then it hit me. "So yeah what were you doing out here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him, "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." I rolled my eyes, "Sure you were. It's too early to go out for a walk." Shawn ruffled my hair with his free hand, "Yeah okay, I was out taking pictures." He said as he took out his camera. I nodded, "Fine." I said not really caring anymore, I was concentrated more in if Sasha would drive by and she would see us. Pushing that thought aside I smiled at him.

We walked for about 5 minutes before we finally reached his place. "So this is where you live? It's nice." I said looking at the small house. It was a nice green color, it was smaller than Sasha's house and mine but, it was still nice. He took out his keys from his pocket and walked up the stairs with me right behind him, pulling the carrier up every step. He opened the door and walked in, me walking in right after him and closing the door, I finally relaxed seeing as I was no longer out in the open. I placed my suitcase right next to the door and followed after Shawn into his living room. He placed Nathaniel on the couch and I sat right next to the small child. I smiled down at him and moved a few pieces of his hair out of his face.

Well this was going to serve as a home to us both while we hide from Sasha. Plus it's not like we had any other place we could go, Jeff was mad at me. So this was where we would be for the time being...


End file.
